Storm
by Stephanie Shortcake
Summary: Storm Isabella Black, aka Bella Swan. Harry Potter's best friend and secret crush. The other Chosen One. Sirius Blacks daughter. This is their story. New Moon, OOTP. Review & read! :D
1. Chapter 1

** Storm**

**A/N: New Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Storm is fully based off me, but that's it. :D**

_Calm down! _I nervously ran my fingers through my flaming, shaggy orange and yellow hair. My eyes were flickering between my favorite hazel or bright green. I stopped on hazel and took a deep breath. Confused yet? Let me explain.

My name is Storm Isabella Black, daughter or infamous convicted murdered Sirius Black and Death Eater- turned good Emmaline Volt. Best friend of Harry Potter, the Other Chosen One. The list goes on and on. I'm also a Metapmorphmagus, which meant I could change my appearance at will. I had been gone a year for a mission. I was left by a family of vampires. Losers. Anyway, today was I coming back. It was September 2nd, and the first day of classes. I hadn't even gone to my dorm yet. Instead I had on a plaid skirt, bright blue converse high tops, a loose t-shirt that covered half my skirt, and my super loose Gryffindor tie. Time to start classes.

I took a deep breath as I walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. People chattered about the upcoming year. The teacher at the head table ate quietly. I noticed Hagrid wasn't there, and grew worried. Suddenly a horrid tornado of pink caught my attention. My first reaction was, is that a giant toad? But it turned out to be a teacher. She glared at me with so much hatred I was tempted to flip her off. Instead I flipped my hair in a very preppy-bitch way.

"Storm!" shouted a voice I recognized. I turned around and was immediately enveloped into the Weasley twins arms.

"Gred! Forge!" I shrieked, squeezing them tightly. We laughed loudly as we pulled apart.

"Who is that old _toad_?" I asked, jabbing my finger to the toad lady. They scowled.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic." simpered Fred in a high pitched falsetto. I snorted.

"And the new DADA." added George. I gasped.

"Dumbledore allowed that!" I was shocked. They grimaced.

"I dunno if allowed is the right word. I think forced is more like it. And that's not all that's new. We also have a new gang of students. Vampires they are. But shh, only the Order knows." said George. Vampires? The Cullens were here.

"The Cullens?" I asked.

Fred raised his eyebrows. "How did you know?"

"That's where I was in America. They left me about two weeks ago, so I took that time to collect my things and see Sirius. You just didn't see me." I said.

"Oh...have you talked to Harry recently?" asked George. I nodded.

"How did his trial go? I swear to merlin if it didn't-"

"He was cleared of all charges." interjected Fred. I sighed in relief.

"Thank god. Speaking of, where is my dear best friend?" I wondered.

They grinned. "Over there!"

I saw the messy black haired boy. He was flanked my a bushy haired brunette and a lanky ginger. I nearly squealed. Instead I said bye and sprinted to them. Harry looked up just as I attacked his stiff figure.

"Harry!" I squealed happily.

"STORM!" shouted Harry, once he knew who I was. I smiled as I hugged my best friend tightly. We finally let go, smiles wide as the ocean.

"What no hug for us?" laughed Hermione. I attacked my best girlfriend with a hug, and did the same for Ron.

"When did you get back!" asked Hermione as I took a seat. I put jam on a piece of toast.

"Just this morning. The vampires are here, eh?" I said. Harry nodded reluctantly.

"Don't worry, no many people were nice to them. Edward is incredibly brooding." said Hermione. I laughed loudly at that. Suddenly I noticed someone else was brooding.

"What's your problem?" I asked Harry, who was now sulking.

"Nothing." bit back Harry. I scoffed.

"Fuck off then." I snapped. Hermione's eyes shot up. Ron stopped eating.

"Storm..." said Hermione gently.

"No! No." I said, growing angry. "I come back, and he's happy then he acts like I ruin his goddamn morning."

Harry stood up, anger flashing in his eyes. "Actually I'm irritated with being called a nutter everywhere I turn. Seamus, Lavender, the damn prophet!"

I sat there, with my arms crossed tightly across my chest. "In case you haven't noticed Harry James, they don't matter. Who gives a shit who believes you and who doesn't? I don't. And you shouldn't either. The only people that matter, believe you."

Harry flopped back down onto his bench. "I know, but it just...I'm sorry Stormy..."

I softened. "It's okay. I mean, I would have been pretty pissed too. You know I don't take shit from people." 

Harry laughed. "Your motto is Give 'Em Hell Kid. Where'd you get that from anyway?" 

"My Chemical Romance. Only the best fucking thing in the planet. One of the only things that's allows me to survive!" I said, my eyes widening.

"I've heard of them. Aren't they like...emo?" said Hermione curiously. I glowered.

"No. They're just a band who has the best music, and the best message out there." I replied. She laughed and shook here head. McGonagall came around with our timetables.

"Urgh. Binns, Trelawney, Snape, and Umbridge." groaned Ron. I giggled. They talked with Fred and George while I turned to Harry.

"Hey." I said. He was still upset. He looked at me.

"Sorry." murmured Harry. I gave him a soft smile.

"Me and you, we're in this together. We'll keep marching on. Because I love you." I said going all mushy. I hugged him close. He smiled at me.

"Thanks Stormy. Love you too." I smiled widely as we walked to Binns class. All that was on my mind was, that bitch Umbridge.

**A/N: Next Chapter is Storm meets Umbridge. Enjoy it! Oh & dentention. Review! **

**3 days!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Storm**

**A/N: New Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Storm is fully based off me, but that's it. :D**

**Oh, and she looks like Hayley Williams, because she's pretty and epic. Lol, and there will be a lot of My Chemical Romance reference in this story, because my life practically revolves around them! :D**

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I made our way into Umbridge's classroom. It was pink, but she was no where in sight. I scoffed as I took a seat next to Harry. We all pulled out our wands, when we heard the door open and close.<p>

"Well good afternoon," she said with fake cheeriness once we had all sat down.

I didn't say anything. Some people lazily mumbled "Good Afternoon."

"Tut, tut," Professor Umbridge said and shook her head. "_That _won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply, 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge!' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge," we chanted back at her. I did it extremely sarcastically.

"There, now, that wasn't so difficult, was it?" It most defiantly was. "Wands away and quills out please." This didn't sound much like a lesson. What's Defense Agasinst the Dark Arts without wands.

"Read on the blackboard that we were to copy down. '_Defense Against the Dark Arts A Return to Basic Principles._"

"Well, now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" Professor Umbridge said as she faced us, the class. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L year."

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following please."

More words appeared on the board once she rapped it with her wand. Everyone in the room copied down the words and it was said that everyone had a copy of the book that had been assigned. I doodled on my paper, I could copy off Hermione later. If it was important that is. She told us to read the first chapter. It was a long chapter, so I occupied myself by making myself look like various animals. Harry laughed at me. Hermione, although we were all instructed to read the boring text, had her book closed shut and her right arm high in the air.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter dear?" Professor Umbridge asked after several minutes, in that too-sweet voice. It made my stomach twist.

"Not about the chapter, no," Hermione admitted. I stopped my animal changing, I was a molting bird, to listen.

"Well, we're reading just now. If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your coarse aims," Hermione said.

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows and said, "And your name is—?"

"Hermione Granger," she told the professor.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them though carefully," said Umbridge with a splenda sweet voice.

"Well, I don't." said Hermione bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about _using _defensive spells."

Silence, that's what we were met with.

"_Using _defensive spells," Umbridge said, laughing as if she'd just said that there was a gorilla eating a tuna on her desk. "Why, I can't imagine any situation in my classroom that would require you to _use _a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during my class?"

"We're not going to be using magic?" Ron asked rather loudly.

"Students raise their hand when they wish to speak in my class. Mr.—?"

"Weasley," Ron said as he threw his hand into the air. I leaned back and smirked.

She turned her back and Harry, Hermione, and Ron all had their hands high into the air.

"Yes Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained expert, Miss Granger?" asked the Professor.

"No, but—"

"Well then," she cut off Hermione. "I'm afraid you're not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way—"

"What use is that?" Harry asked, suddenly. She was about to say _hand_, but he butted in.

"If we're going to be attacked it won't be risk free." I silently agreed.

"_Hand_, Mr. Potter," snapped the toad in a sing-song kind of way. I wanted to wring her neck at that point.

The Pink Bitch ignored him but several more people had their hands up in the air now.

"And your name is?" she asked Dean.

"Dean Thomas," he answered her.

"Well, Mr. Thomas?"

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it? If we're going to be attacked it won't be risk-free—"

"I repeat do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but—"

"I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed—not to mention, extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"If you mean Professor Lupin, he was the best we ever—" Dean Thomas began to say but got cut off once again.

"_Hand_, Mr. Thomas! As I was saying—you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate, to your age group, and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day—"

"No we haven't, we just—"

"_Your hand is not up Miss Granger!_"

Hermione put her hand and up Pink Bitch turned away.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only preformed illegal curses in front of you but he also preformed then on you—"

"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" said Dean. "Mind you we still learned loads…"

_"Your hand is not up, Mr. Thomas," _Pink Bitch screeched. She should really give up now. Hasn't she guessed that we are not going to shut up? "Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about. And your name is?" she added as she looked to Parvati Patil.

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the countercurses and things?"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," Pink Bitch said.

"Without ever practicing them before?" said Parvati in shock. "Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough—"

"And what good's theory in the real world?" said Harry with his fist in the air.

"This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world," she said.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?"

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter."

"Oh yeah?" His temper is going over the top. I'd better step in.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?"

"You." I said softly. No one heard me.

"Hmm, let's think… maybe _Lord Voldemort_!" A gasp, a scream, and a topple had occurred in reaction to the damn name.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."

Silence, that's it. Everyone was looking at either Harry or Pink Bitch.

"Now, let's make a few things quite plain. You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead."

"He's not dead you psychotic lady!" I shouted. She glared at me.

"Who are you?" sneered Umbride.

"Storm Black. I'd say I'm pleased to meet you, but to be honest I'm not." I snarled.

"He returned!" Harry spoke out of anger.

"Mr.-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-House-ten-points-don't-make-matters-worse-for-yourself," said Pink Toad-Face in a hurry. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. _This is a lie!_"

Oh fuck.

"It is NOT a lie! I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter! Tomorrow evening, five o'clock, my office. I repeat,_this is a lie. _The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark Wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am you friend. And now, you will kindly continue reading, page five, 'Basic for Beginners.'"

Pink Bitch sat down at her desk again. Harry stood up though. Fuck.

"Harry, no!" Hermione whispered and tugged on his sleeve.

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead on his own accord, did he?" Harry said.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," she said.

"A tragic accident!" I screeched. "How the fuck do you suppose he died? Did the wittle branches huwt him. Open your bloody eyes! It was Voldemort!"

"Twenty Points from Gryffindor Black!" shouted Umbridge. My hair was literally on fire by this point.

"Voldemort killed him!" Harry said.

"Detention Mr. Potter! My Office, tomorrow at 5 o'clock." screamed Umbridge. Oh hell no.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed. The class fell silent, and her eyes narrowed. "You psychotic bitch!"

"Detention for you too, Black. Come here, both of you brats." snarled Umbridge. I nearly punched her. Instead I made a scene of stomping up there, my hair still burning without actually burning. Harry kicked his chair aside and made his way over to us. She handed us a roll of parchment.

"Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear," she said and shooed us away.

"Call me dear again and I'll show you that there is nothing _dear_ about me." I snarled. She glared at me. Together Harry and I stomped down the hallways in pissed off silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Long Chapter:D Lol, I said that the detention would be in here but that'll be in the next one. Along with the Cullens. So as you can tell, storm is a take no shit kinda girl. You will see that majorly next chapter. She's mouthy too. Just like me :D lmfao. **


	3. Chapter 3

** Storm**

**A/N: New Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Storm is fully based off me, but that's it. :D**

* * *

><p>"Come on Harry." I said irritably. It was 4:50 and we had detention with the psycho bitch. Harry looked at me. Even though it was a Friday, and most kids had changed into Muggle Clothes or out of their uniform Harry was still in his. I opted for a pair of turquoise jeans, neon orange converse, and a white Never Shout Never shirt.<p>

"Can't we just be late?" moaned Harry. I stomped my foot.

"Get your lazy ass up. Now!" I snapped, tugging on his arm. He glared at me, but got up. We walked to the DADA . I stared at the door. Harry turned to me.

"Knock." whispered Harry. I rolled my eyes.

"Baby." I said, sticking out my tongue. But I did bang on her door, rather rudely.

"Come in." said the sugary sweet voice that made me nauseous. I took a deep breath before entering the pink version of the Devils Den.

"Hello dears." I chose to ignore the dear. "Today you will be doing lines."

Harry and I sat down, side by side, and pulled out our quills. "No, you will be using a rather special quill of mine."

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. Damn anger problems. She set two black feather quills down. I picked mine up, and a chill went down my arm. I grimaced.

"What will we be writing?" inquired Harry.

"Mr. Potter will be writing _I must not tell lies_. Miss Black will be writing _I will not mouth off._" I glared at her.

"When on earth did I mouth off?" I asked innocently. Her eyes narrowed.

"I will not repeat it, it was too foul." spat Umbridge. I smirked, knowing I'd pushed her buttons.

"How many times?" asked Harry through gritted teeth. She simpered.

"As many times as it takes to...ah, sink in." There was something behind those words, but I couldn't place it. I glared at the parchment as I began to write. The ink was a sickening red color. Suddenly my left hand began to itch. I absently scratched it, and continued to write. Now it was dully burning. I grimaced as the burning increased. Finally I looked at it, I held in a gasp. I noticed Harry gasped aloud. On my hand was _I will not mouth off_, it was etched into my skin. My head snapped up. Harry was staring at Umbridge.

"Something wrong dear?" simpered Umbridge. Harry calmed down and shook his head. I however stood up.

"This is sadistic." I spat, waving my bloody hand around. She smiled angelicly.

"What dear? This is how you will learn."

"Learn! You fucking bitch." I shouted. I picked up my wand and lit both my quill and parchment on fire. She gasped and Harry groaned. I quickly put it out, leaving behind ashes.

"Fuck you!" I snarled. Umbridge glared at me, her nostrils flaring.

"Clearly the message didn't _sink in_. Sit back down Black, or you'll go the same way as your filthy father!" I screamed in anger. See there is this problem I have, it's called anger. It controls me most of the time, and yeah at the rate I'm fucking going I will end up in Azkaban. Oops, but my father is a great man. Kinda.

"My fathers filthy! The damn people who spawned you were Satan and a fucking frog!" I screeched. She looked positively offended. Good! She stomped over to me and grabbed my elbow. She dragged me into a room with nothing in it. I had my wand in my hand, so I wasn't scared.

"Silencio!" shouted Umbridge before I could say anything. Bitch, I know silent spells.

_Stupefy!_ She dodged it. I sent another curse, which she blocked. I huffed mutely, and my hair was set on non burning fire.

"Crucio!" snarled Umbridge. I dodged it and managed to throw of the silencing charm.

"Bitch, fuck off!" I spat. I sent a body binding curse her way, and she didn't deflect it quick enough. I walked over to her, and her eyes displayed fear.

"You will learn, that I always win. I don't take shit from anyone. Not even some ministry hag." I hissed. Her eyes glazed over with anger but I merely smirked. I erased her memory of this conversation and the past five minutes. I un-froze her, but she was still in the post-memory tampering daze.

"Come on." I said to Harry. He had actually continued on with his lines. I snorted in disgust. I strode out of the room quickly, Harry had to jog to keep up. He grabbed my arm and made me stop.

"Storm, you can't be doing that!" said Harry, slightly exasperated. I gritted my teeth.

"Do what Harry? Let that Ministry hag push me around?" I snapped. He sighed.

"You heard McGonagall. Like it or not Umbridge can throw you in Azkaban." said Harry gently. My anger flared.

"Goddammit, she wouldn't dare because I would beat her at her own game and she knows it." I replied through my teeth.

"I know that, but still. I don't want you to get hurt." whispered Harry. I softened.

"Ju-I don't like to be pushed around." I said softly. We started to walk toward the dorm. I wanted to go to the library, though.

"Hey, I'll meet up with you later." I said. He looked hesitant but I was already leaving. I was almost to the library when someone caught my eye.

"Oh god." I spat. Edward and Alice Cullen looked up. I glowered at them.

"Do you have some sort of problem?" said Alice, offended.

"Obviously Cullen, or I wouldn't be glaring." I bit back. Edward stared at me, his eyes pained.

"Excuse me? I don't even know you!" spat Alice. I smirked.

"Yes you do, don't you recognize my scent?" I sneered. She and Edward sniffed the air.

"L-Love?" asked Edward hopefully. I wanted to crush his hope.

"Nope. Never was, and never will be. I only dated you to get close to your family. When in fact I find your watching me while I sleep creepy, your over protectiveness annoying and fuck, and the way you talk to me extremely degrading." I smirked. Alice's mouth dropped.

"L-Love, are you hallucinating? And why do you look so different, so...not yourself?" stammered Edward.

"You moron, I always look like this. I had to look ugly for your wo ton clan." I rolled my eyes.

"Love, why are you talking so harshly?" said Edward childishly, as he moved closer to me. I stood my ground.

"Fuck off." I snarled. "Take one step closer and I'll incendio your ass."

"Jesus Bella, why are you such a bitch?" piped up Alice. I smirked.

"Well, you and your family left me. Edward left me in the middle of a goddamn forest. I wasted a year of my life on you prats, and you decide you can up and leave? Fuck no." I snapped. Alice looked taken aback.

"We left you for your own good." said Edward, his voice had a pleading edge.

"Oh please. The most feared wizard is out for my head, my dad is a convicted murder, and I lived with the cruelest people on the planet my whole life. My own good isn't even my own concern anymore." I snipped.

"You're dad is a murderer! I'll keep you safe from him, I'll never let him hurt you. I love you Bella." said Edward, taking another step closer. Alice rolled her eyes.

"A) My name is Storm. B) I said he was convicted, he never actually killed anyone. But he would if I asked him too." I said.

"You're name isn't Storm silly Bella. That's not a real name." laughed Edward. That offended me, so my hair turned green.

"Y-You're hair!" shrieked Alice. I shrugged.

"I'm a metamorphmagus." I said simply. "And Edward, obviously Storm is a real name since it's my fuckin' name."

"Love, we should bring you to Carlisle. You're delusional." said Edward caringly. As if.

"Fuck off vampire. Go jack off. Oh wait, you can't." I smirked before leaving the dumbfounded vampire in my wake. Then it hit me.

They were going to tell the rest of the family I was Bella. I was never going to be left along. Fuck my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, yesterday was a rough day so I couldn't update and my internet was down... Sorry.. Review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

** Storm**

**A/N: New Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Storm is fully based off me, but that's it. :D**

* * *

><p>It was a boring Saturday in this grand ol' castle. Sure enough, the effing Cullens didn't leave me alone. It had only been <em>one <em>day. I will probably end up setting them on fire by the third, or at this rate the second. The only ones who left me alone were Jasper because he felt my anger, Rosalie because she hated me, Carlisle because I told them to GTFA (Go the Fuck Away for you dum dums), and Esme because Carlisle said to. Edward, Alice, and Emmett really need to go away and stay away. I figured out their houses though, which is good. Rosalie is in Slytherin, no shock there. Alice and Jasper are in Ravenclaw. Edward dearest in in, ***snort***, Hufflepuff. That leaves our dearest Emmett in Gryffindor. With me.

"Hey, Storm do you wanna come with us to Hogsmede later on?" asked Hermione. Ever first weekend of term they sent us to Hogsmede in case we forgot anything. Such as quills, parchment, underwear. The usual.

I glanced at the clock and saw it was already 1. Gah, I gotta get outta be. "Fine, but can we leave in a half hour? That'll give me time to shower and get dressed."

"Fine. Meet us in the Common Room." said Hermione as she left. I pulled out my ipod. I had done a little of this and a lot of that to make it work, but I managed to bypass the no electronic law. I charmed it to play loudly, then made it so only I could hear it. Apparently alternative punk rock wasn't the favorite of Lavender, Parvati, and Hermione. What ever. After my shower I pulled on a pair of red jeans, a My Chemical Romance band t-shirt, and my beat up black converse. That was the joyful thing about converse. I could duplicate them, and change there color. Viola! I had fifteen pairs of converse, and only paid for one of them. When I grew, I bought a new pair and did the same thing. Mostly because enlarging charms on material items are tricky. I shook those thoughts as I made my hair perfect. Shaggily straight, and bright orange with yellow tips. My eyes were an insane purple today. I pulled on a cross, because of the irony.

"Ready." I called, running down the steps. Hermione was sitting on the couch reading, while Ron and Harry were playing wizards chess. Ron was winning, as per usual.

"Bella! Can I talk to you?" came a voice that, at this point, set my teeth on edge. I sucked in a breath in a meager attempt to calm myself.

"No Emmett. You may not. Get this through your thick head, I don't want to talk to you. Or be in contact with you. Or even see you for fucks sake!" I said exasperatedly. He grew confused.

"B-But your my little sister." whispered Emmett patheticly. I shook my head irritably.

"Isabella, aka Bella, Swan was your little sister. Not was a role I had to play to gain your trust and learn your secrets. I obviously did my part well, because you morons won't leave me alone. Emmett, I'm not, nor will I ever, be your little sister!" I spat.

"Bye Bella." mumbled Emmett dejectedly throwing himself in an armchair.

"Let's go." I said to the group. We walked out onto the grounds, which were almost fully empty. Save for the stray second and first years. It was unusually warm for September, as it was 75F. I enjoyed the warmth on my face as we go onto a carriage. We went into the Hogsmede in peaceful silence.

"Come on guys!" I cheered as we got out of the carriage. We walked into the Three Broomsticks and got a table. I sat beside Harry, and across from Hermione. We ordered four butterbeers.

"God this year is gonna go by so slowly." I groaned. Harry agreed.

"We have to do something about Umbridge. That nasty bitch needs to go." I said. Madam Rosmerta came with our drinks and I took a big gulp of mine, ignoring the burning sensation.

"Merlin knows we're not going to pass our owls." moaned Hermione, putting her hand infront of her face. I snickered.

"What?" snapped Hermione. Ron and Harry burst into laughter.

"Hermione, we're talking the fate of the wizarding world. I think a test is actually not that important in this moment." I said gently. Hermione glowered.

"You do know that _test_ determines what job we can acquire. And by default our future." shrieked Hermione. I rolled my eyes and took another sip of my drink.

"Mione, Mione, Mione." I reprimanded. She shook her head.

"So, what are your plans for the rest of the weekend?" inquired Ron. I shrugged.

"Hide in my room. Blare my music. Sleep. Eat maybe." I said dismissively.

"Read." said Hermione.

"Play Quidditch." replied Harry.

"Ooh, I think I'll join you!" I said. Ron agreed.

"Urgh, boys." grunted Hermione. I huffed.

"I'm a girl." I replied bitchily. Hermione's gaze widened.

"I meant-uh, I mean I k-know.." stammered Hermione. I laughed loudly.

"I'm kidding Mione."I laughed. She shook her head but laughed too. Suddenly two people walked in. Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Oh fuck.

"Hey Storm, what's going on with those new kids?" asked Hermione. I opened my mouth when they walked over to us.

"Bella." greeted Rosalie frostily. Fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the wait! & sucky/short chapter! D: BUT THANK YOU FOR THE FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC REVIEWS! Forreal, they made me super happy. **

**Btw HARRY POTTER WAS FUCKING EPIC. I saw it at midnight, and am going again tomorrow! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

** Storm**

**A/N: New Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Storm is fully based off me, but that's it. :D**

* * *

><p>"My name isn't Bella." I hissed, not even looking at her. Rosalie huffed and rolled her eyes. I caved and looked at her.<p>

"Obviously not _Storm_." sneered Rosalie.

"Then why'd you call me that _vampire_." I retorted.

"Because it's how you lied to my family. It's how you hurt my brother, sister, and even my _husband_. You're a fake." spat Rosalie. I snorted.

"And you're not Barbie? Pretending to be some innocent beauty." I smiled fakely. "When really you've killed five people in cold blood. Oh, don't pretend I don't know. I know all about what they did to you, and dear I pity that, but not as much as I should."

Her eyes light up in pure anger and loathing. "Why you little bitch!"

"Ah ah ah." I tsked. "Now, do you really want to do that?"

Her eyes widened, still ablaze. "H-How did you do k-know-?"

"Sweetie, I am a witch." I smirked.

"And I'm a vampire." sneered Rosalie.

"Good, then you understand what I'm saying." I replied coolly. I stood up quickly.

"I'll see you guys back up at the castle." I stood up and strutted out of the room. I knew Rosalie was confused, and would likely tell the rest of her clan. I shook my thoughts as I walked into Zonkos. I walked around.

"Hey. Storm!" called a voice. I nearly screamed in pure frustration. I spun around and saw Jasper Hale staring at me. I felt calming waves. I rejected them forcefully.

"Fuck with my emotions and I'll fuck with your existence." I snarled. He held up his hands.

"Whoa, I just wanna talk." said Jasper calmly.

"So talk." I hissed.

"Why did you do it?" inquired the blonde.

"Do what?" I asked suspiciously.

"Worm your way into my family." replied Jasper coolly.

I shrugged. "Dumbledore. He wanted to see if you had been recruited by Voldemort, or if your kind knew who he was."

"Okay, but why did you decide to date Edward? Why not befriend Alice? I'd say Rosalie but she isn't very approachable."

I took a deep breath, calming myself. "Well think about it. Who's more likely to meet a family and know their secrets. An serious girlfriend or a new best friend. And I read his mind. Occlumency. I knew I captivated him. It was simply easier. Besides, Bella Swan was shy. She wouldn't exactly go up to someone."

He looked thoughtful. "Yeah you're right, but why us. Why not the Denali Coven?"

I shrugged. "Dumbledore knew Carlisle."

"You do know Edward loves you right?" replied Jasper.

I shrugged again. "So? Plenty of guys have told me they loved me. Love is a fickle thing."

Jasper stared at me, with an annoying intensity. "Love is love. Everyone finds it someday."

I shook my head. "And most people lose it everyday."

"Enlighten me on how you lost your love." said Jasper. I sighed and walked out of the store, and over to a patch of grass. I sat down and motioned for him to do the same. He did.

"My Mum died because she was a traitor, my Dad was in Azkaban my entire life for a convicted murder. He didn't actually commit the crime. He escaped two years ago and is currently in hiding. All my life I lived with Harry and his cruel relatives."

"Is you Dad a good guy?" asked Jasper. I sighed.

"Depends on how you look at it. He's a good guy I guess. As for being a father, he's not so good at that. I love him, don't get me wrong, but he's kind of stuck in his early twenties. He'd rather go out and fight crime and be a badass than he would stay home with me and stay safe. It's just a responsibility facor." I said softly as I absently played with the blades of grass. I guess I inherited that from him.

"Oh." was all Jasper said.

"You know that if you tell anyone, especially Edward or Alice, about this I'll hurt you, right?"

"Right. So, how often do you see Sirius?" said Jasper, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I write to him often. I see him sometimes on Holidays. Harry see's him more. Ironically. Harry see's him as the closest thing to family he's got. Everyone who he's ever been close to dies. Except me of course."

"Oh. So why don't you clear his name? Your Dad's I mean."

"Well the person he supposedly murdered is on the dark side. He escaped our custody so we have no proof." I said ruefully. He nodded.

"Did you ever like us?" asked Jasper randomly. I bit my lip.

"Not really. Edward was damn annoying. I think I liked the idea of you guys. A family. Security." I said truthfully.

"Oh."

"Yeah." I said awkwardly. "But now certain people won't leave me the fuck alone."

"Alice misses you. Edward loves you. And Emmett, well he thought of you as a sister." said Jasper coaxingly. Anger fueled up inside me.

"Fuck that. Then why did you all leave." I hissed angrily standing up.

"Leave? Bella,-"

"It's fucking Storm. Let me get set the record straight, My name is Storm. I hate every single Cullen, Hale, what ever fucking name you chose. I hate you damn coven. I want you to leave me alone!" I screeched in pure anger. I was so mad my hair was on fire. I whirled around and stomped away.

"Storm!" shouted Jasper. I ignored him as I sprinted toward the castle, opting to run and not take a carriage. This is why I don't trust people!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, you get her a bit more now. Lol thanks for the FAN MOTHER FUCKING TASTIC reviews :D Lol, saw DH for the third time today :D yaaaay!**

Love you people! :D

**REIVEW :D**


	6. Chapter 6

** Storm**

**A/N: New Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Storm is fully based off me, but that's it. :D**

* * *

><p>I ignored everyone as I sprinted into the dorms. Not my dorms, mind you, but Harry's. I dove into his bed, and face planted into his pillow; I let his scent envelope me. It always calmed me down, and today was no different.<p>

"Stormy?" said Harry softly, and I felt him sit down next to me. I let out a muffled hi.

"Stormy what's wrong?" asked Harry, using his special nickname only me got away with. So cliché, I know. I sighed and sat up.

"I j-just, hate them. The stupid Cullens. I trusted them. They betrayed me! Again today! I actually talked to that Jasper, and he called me Bella. I knew he just wanted Bella back. No one wants Storm, big shock there." I whispered regretfully.

"I want you. Stormy, I love you. Ron loves you. Hermione loves you. Damn, the rest of our year loves you there just to scared you'll eat them." teased Harry. I laughed when I remembered something.

"Harry! I wrote a song for you! Well, both of us, but ya know. Meet me in the common room in five." I squealed, my sadness and anger quickly forgotten. I jumped up and ran into my room. My keyboard was under my bed so I picked it up and went back into the common room.

"Ready?" I called out to Harry. I began to play.

_You were standing in the wake of devastation_

_You were waiting on the edge of the unknown_

_with the cataclysm raining down, insides crying save me now_

_you were there and possibly alone._

I took a breath. A new beat was added.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation _

_you build up all the failures all you've known_

_remember all the sadness and frustration_

_and let it go, let it go._

I added another beat and smiled to myself. The common room was silent now.

_And in the burst of light that blinded every angel_

_as if the sky had blown the heavens into stars_

_you felt the gravity of temper grace falling into empty space_

_no one there to catch you in there arms_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation_

_you build up all the failiures all you've known_

_remember all the sadness and frustration_

_and let it go, let it go._

I played again. I took a breath and motioned for everyone to join in. Many did.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation_

_you build up all the failures you've known_

_remember all the sadness and frustration_

_and let it go,_

I played a powerful chord. My voice grew stronger and I smiled.

_let it go_

_let it go_

_let it go_

_let it go_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation_

_you build up all the failures all you've known_

_remember all the sadness and frustration_

_and let it go, let it go._

I played a bit more and stopped. Cheering and clapping was the noise I was greeted with. I blushed deeply.

"When did you learn to sing like that?" asked Hermione walking over toward me. I laughed and shrugged. Suddenly someone tugged on my hand. I turned around when a pair of lips crushed to mine. My mind began to spin in a whirlwind of emotions. The person, a guy I hope, pulled away.

"I've wanted to do that for a while." murmured Harry. My hand flew to my mouth as I gasped. I frantically shook my head.

"I-I-I can't." I stammered. With a horrified glance I sprinted out of the common room, to my only solace. I sprinted down to the dungeons, to a hidden nook that I thought no one knew about. I sat on the small stoop, shaking.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" I mumbled to myself. "I don't ever get scared! Or nervous!"

I sat there, silently freaking out for about ten minutes until I heard a loud thump and someone ran into my secret hide a way.

"Wha-!"I started, but they shooshed me. Wait a second, platinum blonde hair, cold grey eyes, and a sneer.

"Malfoy!" I shrieked.

"Bloody woman, shut up!" hissed Draco. I ground my teeth but stayed silent. After about two minutes he slumped against the wall.

"This is my secret place, how did you find it?" I asked suspiciously.

"You're not the only one who knows about it." replied Draco easily. "Have you been crying cousin?"

I scoffed. "Are you insane? I don't cry."

He laughed. A real laugh. "You're a black, of course you don't cry. Instead you scream and rant and occasionally throw things."

"Spot on dear cousin, spot on." I laughed.

"But seriously, why are you hiding here?" asked Draco. I raised and eyebrow.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked.

"When have I ever been mean to you?" shot back Draco.

"Touche. Anyway, well...Harry kissed me." I confessed. I knew Draco wouldn't tell anyone, because I had too much over him.

"No offense, but I can't imagine you've never been kissed. So, what's the problem?" asked Draco.

I sighed. "Well, that's just it. I've been kissed plenty of times but when Harry kissed me it freaked me out. I mean the emotion behind it. Plus the fact that's he's my best friend."

"Whom you love." noted Draco. I groaned and shrugged. "What did you do after he kissed you. Better yet, what prompted Potter to kiss you?"

"Well, I wrote him a song and preformed it. Then he just kissed me! I kissed him back, stood there and gasped with my hand against my mouth. Then I told him I can't and bolted." I put my head in my hands.

Draco laughed. "Bloody hell Storm. You really got some Emmaline in you."

I stuck out my tongue. "And some Sirius."

Draco laughed. "Storm, you love him. I can tell."

"How?" I asked frantically.

"You're hair blue." pointed out Draco. My hands instinctively went to my hair. I tugged at a strand and saw it was, in fact, a cobalt blue. I knew that meant love.

"Oh." was all I could say. Draco stood up and walked over to me. He held out a hand to help me up. I stared at him.

"Go tell him that." said Draco. He gave me a brief hug before leaving in a flurry of Slytherin robes. I took a deep breath and strode back into the Gryffindor tower. Harry was talking with Ron and Hermione.

"Harry can I talk to you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :D Review:D Lol, thaanks for the reviews :D BTW The song was Iridescent by Linkin Park :D**


	7. Chapter 7

** Storm**

**A/N: New Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Storm is fully based off me, but that's it. :D**

* * *

><p>Harry looked at me for a couple of seconds, before nodding. I motioned for him to follow me, and I led him into the prefect's bathroom. It was empty, as it was around dinner time. Honestly, who takes a bath during dinner anyway?<p>

"You ran away." pointed out Harry. I sighed and took a seat next to the facet. I pulled on the knobs, and accidentally turned it on. I added some bubbles, as I thought of what to saw next.

"Yeah. I did..." I mumbled. "I'm s-s-sorry-"

"If you don't like me, just bloody say it!" snapped Harry. I rolled my eyes. For a boy, he sure got moody.

"I can't say any fucking thing with you interrupting me!" I shouted irritably. Here I was, trying to be nice. He glowered but shut up.

"Thank you. Anyway, I'm sorry for running away. You j-just caught me off guard." I sighed. "I was just-confused isn't the right word. But I didn't think that way."

We sat there for a few minutes. In awkward silence.

"Dammit." I cursed.

"So, do you like me like that?" inquired Harry. I was frozen. _Yes._ Don't tell him that! You'll look weird. Damn you conscious. Maybe it was time for me to go with my heart.

"Yes." I whispered, nearly in audibly. I stared at the Olympic sized bath tub, filled with warm water and colorful bubble.

"I like you too Storm. Bloody hell, I love you!" said Harry loudly. My heart thudded. I had never loved anyone. Besides Harry. I felt respect for few, and maybe gratitude but never love. Harry was literally the only person in the world I couldn't live without. Isn't that what love is about?

Harry walked up to me, and looked me in the eye. I stared up at him.

"Your hair is blue." whispered Harry. I took in a sharp breath as he leaned in. He pressed him lips to mine. It set off those goddamn emotions again! I smiled into the kiss, and continued to smile when he pulled away.

"So, you love me back?" asked Harry, smiling. I smirked.

"Is my hair blue?" I asked.

"Yes." grinned Harry.

"Then yeah, I love you." I said laughing. He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"And will you be my date to the Halloween Dance?" asked Harry.

"Sure. But only if we can go as Batman and Robin." I said. He laughed and shook his head.

"Come on, let's go eat." said Harry. I shook my head.

"Nah, you go on." I said. He shook his head.

"You mimicking me now?" I accused playfully.

"No, but I really don't want to go anyways." said Harry.

"Well then come on silly!" I giggled. Shit, since when do I giggle! I shook the though as I kicked off my shoes and socks, along with my sweated and tops. I was left in my jeans and tank top.

"Let's go!" I shouted, before diving headfirst into the warm bath. I smiled as I came up. Harry stared at me like I was insane.

"Well come on then!" I shouted before going under again. I heard a splash and when I came up he was staring at me.

"You're so weird." laughed Harry. I stuck out my tongue.

"Thank you!" I laughed.

"But so am I, so it's okay." replied Harry easily. I smiled at him, and went underwater. I swam toward him, and pulled on his ankle. Even underneath the water I heard his shriek. I laughed silently and came up for air. I looked around, and realized Harry was gonna try and grab me. I instantly began kicking. I was laughing until I hit something. Hard. Fuck.

I looked down and saw Harry sinking down to the bottom. Fuck. I ducked under and pulled him up. I hit him so hard I knocked him unconscious. The situation would have been comical...except it wasn't. I quickly muttered the enervate charm. He slowly came too.

"Wha-wha' happened?"

I sighed. "I may have accidentally kicked you in the head..."

"Why didja do that?" spluttered Harry. I giggled.

"You tried to scare me." I said, as if it answered everything. Which it kind of did.

"Whoops!" shrugged Harry. I laughed, but then my stomach grumbled.

"Come on, let's go get dinner."

* * *

><p>I skipped beside Harry, twirling and bouncing. We were going to lunch and I was extremely excited. For no apparent reason. Hermione and Ron stared at me as I changed my hair color, opting for a bright yellow. I skipped into the room.<p>

"Skip Skop! Skip Skop!" I sang before taking a seat. My three best friends shook their heads.

"What are you on?" asked Ron, before shoving a heaping amount of stew into his mouth. I made a scrunched up face and began to cackle.

"Merlin are you alright?" asked Hermione. I laughed hysterically, so hysterical that I burst into tears.

"Bloody insane, this one." mumbled Ron to Harry.

"I'm pregnant with Harry's baby!" I shrieked randomly. Harry's choked violently and Hermione began to madly cackle. Ron stared at me.

"Goddamn! I'm developing Tourette's!" I squealed. Before anything else eventful happened, I streaked out of the room. I bounded down the hallway until I ran into a rock.

"Fuck you rock." I mumbled, only to find out it wasn't a rock. It was an Alice Cullen.

"Well Well, just the little bitch I was looking for." sneered Alice. I was immediately snapped out of my hyperness. Fury welled up inside of me. I raised my wand, prepared to fire off a hex. Something stopped me though. Something that made me shiver in loathing. Something that rhymed with Dumdidge.

"_Hem Hem._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for no updatesD: Lol, sorry for the shortness of this chapter too...D: I think it's because...well...you know. Thank you for the review. THEIR EPIC. I used the wrong their...whoops. Lmao, so enjoy loves. And KEEP ON REVIEWING(:**

**:DDD**

**PS: I hope i didn't offend any one with the Tourettes remark. D: lol, & Skip Skop is a phrase that frequents my mouth. :D lmao**


	8. Chapter 8

** Storm**

**A/N: New Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Storm is fully based off me, but that's it. :D**

* * *

><p>I spun around, anger fueling me even more. She stood there, cloaked in pink and looking so toadlike it should be illegal.<p>

"Miss Black." sneered Umbridge.

"Yes professor?" I asked sarcastically.

"Are you bothering Miss Cullen?" asked the toad like bitch. Alice began to smirk.

"Yes Professor, she-she...was threatening me." said Alice, her face going fake sad. I scoffed.

"No I wasn't!" I protested, too tired for much else. All that energy left me drained.

"Miss Black, 20 points from Gryffindor." snarled Umbridge, before waddling away. I gasped in anger. Immediately after she left, I spun to Alice.

"What the _fuck_ is your problem?" I hissed. Alice smirked.

"You broke up my family, and left my brother in so much pain." replied Alice. I groaned.

"Get this through your dead head. You left me." I spat.

"Maybe true, but he offered to take you back." replied Alice evenly.

"Fuck off. You are all a family of demons." I said coldly. I spun on my heel and left, too tired to put up more of a fight. I strode into my dorm, and promptly passed out on my bed.

* * *

><p>"Hey. Storm. Storm!" called someone, shaking me. I groaned opened my eyes. Hermione was looking down on me.<p>

"What?" I mumbled, rolling over and closing my eyes again. Hermione chuckled.

"School. Classes start in ten." My eyes shot open.

"The fuck? Why didn't you wake me earlier!" I snapped. I peeled off my pajamas I yanked on a pair of bright purple tights, black shorts, a plain white t-shirt, and black tie. Hmm...needs something. Aha! I grabbed a form fitting vest and tucked my tie into it. I ran into the bathroom and yanked a brushed through my hair, deciding it was a lost cause. I brushed my teeth a applied minimal eyeliner before running into my room. I waved my wand and my books gathered themselves. With my gray beanie on my head I ran from the room, only three minutes late! Shit...Shit...Shat. My first class is Trelawney. Eh, I can make up some bullshit excuse. She actually buys those. I sprinted through the near empty halls until I saw the hatch. I quickly climbed up it.

"Ah. Miss Black." said Professor Trelawney. I forced a grin.

"Sorry Professor, I was busy. Saturn was in the realm with Pluto?" I said nervously. Her eyes widened and she nodded vigorously.

"Oh yes dear! Quickly sit down." I did as told, not missing the look Harry gave me. Ron was asleep next to him.

"Overslept." I mouthed. He silently laughed and nodded. I zoned out and doodled on my paper whilst the batty teacher droned on.

"Urgh! Defense Against the Dark Arts is next." groaned Ron. I internally screamed. Doing that let out some, not all of course, of my anger. I stomped into the ghastly pink room. Chills tingled down my spine as she entered.

"Good morning students." sang the crazy bitch with a sweetness similar to splenda. Fake for all you folk who don't get it.

"Good morning." chimed the class. I refused to. So I sat there and doodled. Believe it or not, I'm actually a really good artist. I drew a picture of a super hero. It was pretty cool.

* * *

><p>"Cool picture." commented Ron when I showed it to him, Harry , and Hermione.<p>

"Storm, you really should have been taking notes. I mean, it's the only ounce of teaching we get in that class." droned Hermione. I scowled.

"Mione, I love you a lot. But seriously it's just fuckin' school. It means nothing. Who gives a shit what's gonna happen after Hogwarts? I think what we need to worry about is the evil that's building outside of school. Not the goddamn mother fucking notes in Umbridges class. Priorities." I said coolly. She glared at me.

"Urgh. Storm, you're a slacker. And slackers are lazy." retorted Hermione. I rolled my eyes, before stomping away.

"STORM! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? WE HAVE HISTORY OF MAGIC!" shouted Hermione pissily. I spun around.

"Binns will never notice I'm bloody gone. S'not like I was expecting to pass the O.W.L. Either. Not like I give a fuck." I snapped. I was seriously pissed off, and Hermione's constant nagging was _not_ helping. For real. I love that girl, she is my best friend, but she get so annoying. My head throbs after her lectures. That's why I tend to lash out. I feel bad, but come on really? Do I need to be put down for drawing? I'm already excellent at DADA, not to get cocky, and I'm sure to get an O. So I'm not worried. At all. What I am worried about, is what I'll say to Hermione next time I see her.

* * *

><p>That day at dinner, Hermione was pissy with me. I rolled my eyes and pretty much ignored her. She was so goddamn stubborn! Not that I wasn't, but still. Finally after having her glare at me for laughing I heard this kid got an E and like threw a conniption fit.<p>

"Urgh, an E isn't something to be that proud of." sniffed Hermione. I rolled my eyes.

"Hermione, not everyone can be bloody book smart. There are people called street smart. People can be both. You're obviously not. You're just book smart. You need to calm you tits." I said smugly. Ron blushed at my words, Harry choked, and Hermione crossed her arms, her face going red.

"You need to learn to behave. You're like a guy I swear. You have no manners." snipped Hermione. I set down the bean I was eating with my hands.

"You want to see manners?" I asked pleasantly. She glared at me. I lifted the mashed potatoes on my plate and threw them at her. They smacked her in the face. Who was left in the hall, we had been extremely late to dinner, grew silent. Luckily no teachers were in sight. Are they actually that stupid, as to leave us alone?

"Why you little brat!" snarled Hermione. I cackled madly until I felt a piece of Shepards pie hit my face. I slowly blinked, and saw Hermione smirking at me with a dirty hand. My eyes narrowed. I stood onto the bench.

"FOOD FIGHT!" I screamed, just like I'd seen in the muggle movies. I lifted up my plate and dropped its contents on Ron. I glanced over at Hermione, and saw a small grin light up her face until a huge smile was present. She threw her food at Harry, who was still shocked. World War III had broke out. FUCK YES!

* * *

><p>"Explain yourselves." spat McGonagall to Hermione and I. I held in a laugh as her nostrils flared. We were both covered in food and grinning widely. Or were. Hermione was now terrified.<p>

"Sorry." squeaked Hermione. I stepped forward.

"It's all my fault. I threw the mashed at Mione. I needed to get her to loosen up, and what better way than mushy potatoes in your nose?" I suggested innocently. Hermione let out a laugh, but covered it with a cough.

McGonagall softened ever so slightly. "Be sure to it it does _not_ happen again. You two are to clean the Great Hall and there will be 50 points taken from Gryffindor. Go. Off, both of you."

Hermione and I stumbled out of the office, before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"Oh my god." I gasped. Hermione was laughing so hard tears were streaming through the gunk.

"She didn't even say no magic. What the hell kinda punishment is this? All we do is wave our wands and it's gone. We did just that.

"Urgh, I needa shower." I complained as we clambered into the prefects bathroom. All our fighting had been wiped away, for which I was grateful. I peeled away my grimey clothes and hopped into the tub.

"Ahhh..." I sighed as the water warmed me up. Today had been a pretty productive day. Plus I had an amazing boyfriend. Harry had tried to take the fall for me, as much as it irritated me, it also made my fuzzy. Awh, how sweet. I sincerely hope this faze lasts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Foreshadowing? Perhaps. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FUCKING REVIEWS (: The food fight/ hermione X storm fight was random. I had no clue what to do, as it was an in between chapter. Next chapter will be better, swear. Cross my heart! XD**

**REVIEW LOVES (:**


	9. Chapter 9

** Storm**

**A/N: New Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Storm is fully based off me, but that's it. :D**

**Sorry for the wait! I've been busy, and am back in school. It's kicking my ass, and I'm so tired...so updates will be few and far-er between. Expect one once every two weeks? Maybe...I dunno. Either way, I'm sticking to the stories. Most of the time I have the time, I'm just to worn out to actually do anything about it D: lol, but review. And read on!**

* * *

><p>It was already December. Boy oh boy, I couldn't believe it. Over the past two and a half months I had learned, drum roll please, patience. Well, kind of. Could you call biting your tongue and sort of not saying anything patient? It is for me. I hadn't gotten a detention from Pinky Bitch in...a month! I was very proud.<p>

"You coming?" asked Harry, shaking me out of my thoughts. I looked up, squinting slightly as my eyesight readjusted.

"Huh?"

"To the," Harry lowered his voice. ",D.A. Meeting?"

I bit my lip. Really, it wasn't what I wanted to do. At all. I found it incredibly dismal. Plus my dearest boyfriend had taken a liking to our very own Cho Chang. So you can imagine my delight to see them flirt...constantly. I'm not the jealous type, so it usually doesn't bother me. But the googly eyes get old. Fast and quick. Then we fight about how I'm always, 'crabby' or 'bitchy'. Please, as if.

"Sure." I said finally. He nodded, slightly more stiff than I'd like. He didn't wait for me as he swiftly walked away. I rolled my eyes and let out a fast breath of air before following him, an irritated bounce in my step. We walked through the empty corridors, until we came upon a seemingly empty wall. He walked by three times, and door was revealed. We both ducked through. Waiting inside was Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and the twins. I drifted toward the twins, and Harry to Hermione and Ron.

"What's going on with you two?" noted George, noticing Harry and I's distance. Suddenly the door swung open, revealing Cho Change and her weird friend Marietta Edgecomb. I rolled my eyes, and jabbed my thumb to her.

"Harry's latest infatuation." I replied coolly. They gaped.

"Are you kidding me? He likes her? Bloody..." rambled George. I gave him a soft smile, gently placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down. S'long as he doesn't _do_anything, I'm fine. Emphasis on the do..." I said, biting my lip. He shrugged and nodded.

"We can always slip him a fever fudge." suggested Fred. I laughed out loud at that.

"Thanks bro, but I think I'll take care of him." I replied, winking. They grinned mischievously. I smirked as I walked over to Harry, who was talking to too, big shock, Cho.

"Hey." I said softly, touching his arm. He looked at me, irritation clear in his eyes. I narrowed mine.

"Hi Cho." I said brightly. The Asian girl scoffed before leaving.

"Do you really have to do that?" snapped Harry. I crossed my arms tightly.

"Excuse me?" I spat.

"You heard me. Every girl I talk to, you have to go and be such a bitch to, they leave." spat Harry. I felt anger boiling up inside of me, like a volcano. It was about to boil over.

"Fuck off Harry. Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean I'll take your _shit_." I snarled. He glowered at me, before stomping off to start the lesson. I sat down on a couch the entire time, opting not to do that stuff. I could do everything, and probably more, than Harry. Soon the lesson was over, and everyone began to leave. Harry was preoccupied with Hermione and Ron, and I saw Cho slip out. A brilliant idea struck me. I thought clearly, and felt a misty sensation. I walked over to the bulletin board, and stared at the picture of Cedric. Suddenly everything washed over me. All the emotions I'd been holding in, everything. I closed my eyes and sucked in a breath. Tears began to trickle down my cheeks.

"What's up?" asked Harry feebly. He put a comforting hand on my shoulder. It took all I had not to attack him and tell him. But I was Cho.

"I'm sorry..." I stammered, wiping my eyes. "I suppose...it's just...learning all this...it makes it all so _real_. I wonder...did _he_ know it? If he did, would he have survived. Would they all have survived?"

"He did know it. They all knew it...it's just...when Voldemort wants you dead, you're pretty much dead." said Harry heavily. I have a small sob. It was true. Who knew how long I, Storm, or even Harry would survive?

"Y-You and S-Storm survived when you were babies." I stammered, searching his face for anything when I said my name. Nothing, not even a blink.

"Yeah, well...we dunno how. It's not really anything to be _proud_ of." replied Harry slowly. I nearly re-burst into tears.

"I-I didn't mean to cry." I sobbed, giving a weak laugh. Harry made a small step closer.

"It's okay." murmured Harry, moving a strand of black hair from my face.

"Y-You're a _really _ good teacher." I said earnestly. He smiled sweetly. It was a smile that used to make me weak at the knees, now it made me near tears.

"Mistletoe." noticed Harry. He was close now. Almost too close.

"Probably filled with nargles..." I said, nearly smacking myself. Cho wouldn't know about that!

"What are nargles?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure..." I breathed. He leaned in, and pressed his lips against me. Anger fueled me deeply. He pulled me closer, and I pretended to enjoy it.

**Narrator POV (Following Harry, like in the real HP Books.)**

Harry pulled away from her, a smile playing on his lips. He looked into brown, nearly black, eyes and saw something. It was anger. Hatred was a more accurate description. He nearly screamed when they started to change color. The edges began to turn hazel, until then entire eye was.

"Bastard." snarled Cho. He blinked. When his eyes re-opened, it wasn't Cho. It was Storm. Hatred burned in her eyes. The eyes he used to dream about. The eyes that captivated him.

"S-Storm." stammered Harry. She backed away, as if he'd slapped her.

"W-We're over." she stammered, before sprinted out of the room leaving Harry standing there, dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>He returned to the common room a half an hour later to find Hermione and Ron in the best seats by the fire; nearly everybody else had gone to bed. Hermione was writing a very long letter; she had already filled half a roll of parchment, which was dangling from the edge of the table. Ron was lying on the hearthrug, trying to finish his Transfiguration homework.<p>

"What kept you?" he asked, as Harry sank into the armchair next to Hermione's.

Harry did not answer. He was in a state of shock. Half of him wanted to tell Ron and Hermione what had just happened, but the other half wanted to take the secret to the grave with him. He knew, of course, that they would find out.

"Are you all right, Harry?" asked Hermione, peering at him over the tip of her quill.

Harry gave a halfhearted shrug. In truth, he didn't know whether he was all right or not. "What's up?" asked Ron, hoisting himself up onto his elbow to get a clearer view of harry. "What's happened?"

Harry didn't quite know how to set about telling them, and still wasn't sure whether he wanted dto. Just as he decided not to say anything, Hermione took things into her own hands.

"Is it Cho?" asked Hermione in a business like way. "Or Storm?"

Harry took a shuddering breath. "B-Bo-"

He was cut off by the portrait hole opening. Fred walked in, followed by George who was carrying someone bridal style. Harry's stomach dropped when he realized it was Storm. Except, she didn't look like Storm. Her hair was a flat gray and she was sound asleep, a look of anguish glued to her face. Harry stood up and made for her.

"Don't." snapped George harshly. The pair carried her into the dorms, and Harry sank down into a chair. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"What happened?" stammered Hermione frantically. She was torn between her two best friends. Harry looked up at his best friend, tears pouring out of his eyes.

"I-I don't know." sobbed Harry. He really didn't know what had happened...

**A/N: STOP! Drama time! Anyway, did you really think it would be all lovey dovey forever? Naaah! Drama is ensured :D I used the exact OOTP Paragraph for some, because it fit oh so well. Anyway, Don't worry about their relationship. Everything works out in the end...and if it hasn't worked itself out, it's not the end ;D So Review lovelies :D For once you do, you'll get an update!**


	10. Chapter 10

** Storm**

**A/N: New Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Storm is fully based off me, but that's it. :D**

**Oh my god...over 100 reviews. I literally cannot believe it. I'm so...so...so...fucking happy. Elated, really. I promise you I will not give up on this story (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV, but following Storm!<strong>

Storm thrashed violently in her sleep, her hands clutching the sheets so tight her knuckles were white. Fred and George were frantically trying to wake her, so they didn't get caught having a girl in their dorms. They shook her, but nothing woke her.

"What was that!" whispered Fred, scared. A noise, the portrait hole opening, sounded. It was nearing three am, _no one_ was up. That could only mean...

"Shit. A professor." cursed George. A gasp filled the nearly silent room. They looked down and saw Storm staring at them, fear present in her eyes. Her hair was a black color and her eyes were turning purple. She was far more than frightened.

"A-Arthur." stuttered Storm. The twins shared a glance at their fathers name. "He-He's been hurt. Badly!"

"S-Storm? Honey you were _dreaming_." said George carefully. Storm snapped up, anger replacing the fear.

"No. He's been hurt. By Voldemort. H-He was bitten by a s-s-snake. N-Nagini..." stammered Storm. She yanked opened the trunk at the end of the bed and pulled off her dirty camisole, both boys blushed and turned away, and pulled on a t-shirt that was way to big for her. It was Georges, and even on him it was huge. It nearly drowned Storm as she yanked off her jeans.

"Come on. We have to go see Dumbledore." said Storm quickly. She grabbed their hands and practically dragged them down the stairs. While they ran she changed her hair back to it's usual flaming orange.

"Password?" inquired the gargoyle.

"Fizzing Whizbee." spat Storm impatiently. He sprung to life and Storm literally ran so quickly she jumped through the doorway. Instead of knocking politely she hastily banged on the door.

"Come in." said a voice. Storm thrust the door open, and stomped in. Inside was Dumbledore, sitting at his desk with a wary expression.

"Miss Black! Misters Weasley? It's-" began Dumbledore, obviously caught off guard.

"Arthur. He's been attacked. Probably doing the...ah...task. By the snake. It-" spluttered Storm, but was cut off by the door opening. It revealed McGonagall, Ron, and Harry. Harry was sweaty and shaking.

"Professor, Potter had a nightmare." said Professor McGonagall, not noticing the other three. "He says..."

"It wasn't a nightmare!" insisted Harry.

"Very well Potter, then you explain it to the Headmaster." said McGonagall, slightly exasperated.

"I already did that." said Storm coldly. Harry looked up and saw her, longing swimming into his eyes. Storm glared at him, not looking away until he shrunk from her gaze.

"Mr. Weasley has been attacked! He's hurt! Professor, do something!" said Harry. Dumbledore looked grim, and sent Storm a look. Dumbledore looked at two portraits.

"Everard?" He said sharply. "And you too Dilys."

A sallow faced wizard with short, black bangs and an elderly witch with long silver ringlets in the frame beside him, both of whom seemed to have been in the deepest of sleeps opened their eyes immediately.

"You were listening?" said Dumbledore.

The wizard nodded, the witch said, "Naturally."

"The man has red hair and glasses," said Dumbledore. "Everard, you will need to raise the alarm, make sure he is found by the _right_ people."

Both nodded and moved sideways out of their frames, but instead of emerging in neighboring pictures (as usually happened at Hogwarts), neither reappeared; one frame now contained nothing but a backdrop of dark curtain, the other a handsome leather armchair.

"But Mr. Weasley could be anywhere!" shouted Harry, after Dumbledore explained where most of their other pictures were.

"There is only one place." hissed Storm. Dumbledore glanced at the two teenager who, to his knowledge, had been best friends until recently when they began to be romantically involved. Harry winced at the venom in her voice. He sighed loudly.

"Storm. You take George with you, and get Professor Snape. You four sit down. No, Professor, go get Miss Weasley. You three sit down." ordered Dumbledore. Storm nodded, and bolted from the room with George not far behind.

"Jeez, I'm beginning to regret my wardrobe choice." grumbled Storm, tugging down the nightshirt that only went to mid thighs. She looked at the shirt, then gasped.

"George you freak! Why the hell do you have a shirt like this!" gasped Storm, pointing to the words on the shirt. "'Can I butter your muffin.' Really!"

"Aw c'mon! It's funny!" whined George as they tumbled down the ramps.

"I know it is, but we're seeing a bloody professor. Now on top of the fact that I look like a fuckin' tart, I have a sexual innuendo plastered on my chest." laughed Storm. George let out a laugh until he saw the door in sight. Light poured from below it.

"I feel like we're approaching a fuckin' bomb." whispered Storm, hiding behind George. George let out an involuntary snort. Storm shushed him, but burst into peals of laughter. The pair leaned against each other, so hysterical they were in tears. They stopped laughing when the door flung open. Storm subconsciously hid behind George.

"Students out of bed? Late night rendezvous perhaps?" sneered Snape. George was silent, so Storm piped up.

"Actually no. Not that I'd _ever_ get in the way of your point docking of us Gryffindors, I am here to fetch you. _We_ are here to fetch you for Dumbledore." said Storm curtly. Snape sighed and nodded. Storm took notice at the fact that he was fully dressed. She and George followed about ten feet behind him as he swiftly navigated the dark castle.

"Hey." whispered George. Storm looked up. He gave me a grin. "Get on my back."

"W-What?" stuttered Storm, thoroughly confused.

"Get on my back." repeated George. He glanced at the potions master, who seemingly hadn't heard them. He stopped and crouched low. Storm shrugged before leaping onto his back. She giggled into his ear. Storm wrapped her arms around his neck, but not so tight as to choke him. He trotted slowly, just behind Snape. Storm fought giggles the entire time. _'I'm happy. I shouldn't be, but I am.'_ thought Storm, slightly wistful. She didn't let her mind stray to her demolished relationship, and focused on the elated feeling she had in George's presence. They walked up to the gargoyle, that was open, and Snape nearly ran up. George, with Storm still on his back, followed him. They burst into giggles as they entered the room. George slid Storm off his back.

"Urgh!" gasped Harry, seeing the pair. Storm smirked at his obvious regret and anger. She and George went over to Fred, while Ron and Harry glared at them. Storm locked hands with George and Fred, when Dumbledore turned around. Ginny bit her lip, and held Fred's other hand.

"Arthur has been taken to St. Mungos. We're not sure...of his condition." said Dumbledore somberly. Storm felt the hands connected to her tighten as they gasped.

"Harry, you go with Professor Snape. Storm, you too. You can help him. You four," said Dumbledore, turning to the Weasleys. "Will go to Grimmauld Place. There you will await further instruction. A portkey will be here within the half hour. The three of you, go."

Harry and Snape left, leaving Storm to glower at the floor. She hugged Fred, Ginny, and George goodbye. She just sniffed at Ron, who had taken Harry's side. With a flourish of her newly turned black and curly hair and a roll of her bright blue eyes she stormed out of the room, after two of her least favorite people in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Since you lovely's got me to 100 review I did this chapter as a treat. Dunno when I'll right again? One of you, ahem, I won't say who, keeps taking the bloody ideas right from my effing head...D: I know what's gonna happen in the next three or so chapters, none of which will be Storm/Harry love xD Hint Hint...lol, so review loves! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

** Storm**

**A/N: New Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Storm is fully based off me, but that's it. :D**

**Oh my god...over 100 reviews. I literally cannot believe it. I'm so...so...so...fucking happy. Elated, really. I promise you I will not give up on this story (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV, but following Storm!<strong>

Storm stomped down the flights of stairs into the dungeons. Harry was still shaking as they entered Snape's office. Storm followed suit. Snape practically threw Harry into a chair.

"What's going on?" gasped Harry.

"Occlumency." spat Storm. She pulled out her wand.

"What's Occulemancy?" stammered Harry.

"_Occlumency_ is the way of blocking people from your minds. The dark lord with try to penetrate your mind. You need to learn how to stop him." snapped Snape.

"Block your mind." said Storm coolly. She raised her wand. "Legiliemns!"

Harry began to contort and shout. "Stop! Stop!"

Storm relented with a flourish. "Learn to block your mind."

"I'm trying." insisted Harry. Storm glared at him,and turned to Snape.

"He's your problem." snapped Storm, before scurrying out of the room. Harry stood there in agony.

Meanwhile, Storm slammed through the door and into Dumbledore's office. The Weasley's were there, now holding bags and dressed in regular clothes. Storm went and stood next to the twins.

"I'm going with them."said Storm firmly. Dumbledore was about to hesitate, but Storm cut him off. "Snape can handle him."

Dumbledore gave a slight nod. In minutes, the group was in the fireplace of Grimmauld Place. Sirius stood there, dressed nicely for four am.

"Storm!" shouted Sirius, attacking Storm in a bear hug. She hesitantly hugged him back, obviously bewildered.

"Uh, hi." mumbled Storm. She gave a tight smile, before going over to George. He clasped her hand tightly, for moral support. Suddenly the fire place lite up. Out stumbled Harry, still sweaty and now covered in soot.

"Sirius!" cried Harry, attacking him in a hug. Storm rolled her eyes.

"When can we see him?" piped up Fred, after everyone faced each other. Sirius shrugged.

"Well, I was told for you guys to wait til Molly contacts us. Hey, do you guys want butterbeer?" asked Sirius cheerfully. The Weasley's merely stared at him.

"Sure!" chirped Harry. Storm glared at him, before settling down onto the couch, next to George. It was going to be a long night. Day. Week. Break.

* * *

><p><em>Christmas Eve Eve.<em>

Storm clambered up the stairs, guitar clutched in her hand. She pushed open the trap door to the attic. The attic was clean, magically of course, and not exactly neat. Storm pushed aside a couple of boxes, before settling down on a sturdy looking trunk. She strummed her guitar and began to sing. A christmas-y some was what sounded.

_These are your good years  
>don't take my advice<br>I never wanted the nice boys anyway  
>and I'm of good cheer<br>cause I've been checking my list  
>the gifts you're receiving from me<br>will be_

_one awkward silence_  
><em>and two hopes you cry yourself to sleep<em>  
><em>staying up, waiting by the phone<em>  
><em>and all I want this year is for you to dedicate your last breathe to me<em>  
><em>before you bury yourself alive<em>

She strummed her guitar quicker.

_don't come home for Christmas  
>you're the last thing I wanna see<br>underneath the tree  
>merry Christmas, I could care less<em>

_happy new years baby_  
><em>you owe me<em>  
><em>the best gift I will ever ask for<em>  
><em>don't call me up, when the snow comes down<em>  
><em>its the only thing I want this year<em>

_one awkward silence_  
><em>and two hopes you cry yourself to sleep<em>  
><em>staying up, waiting by the phone<em>  
><em>all I want this year is for you to dedicate your last breathe to me<em>  
><em>before you bury yourself alive<em>

_don't come home for Christmas_  
><em>you're the last thing I wanna see<em>  
><em>underneath the treeeeeeeeee<em>  
><em>merry Christmas, I could care less<em>

_don't come home for Christmas_  
><em>you're the last thing I wanna see<em>  
><em>underneath the tree (don't come home for Christmas)<em>  
><em>merry Christmas, I could care less<em>

_don't come home for Christmas_  
><em>you're the last thing I wanna see<em>  
><em>underneath the tree (don't come home for Christmas)<em>  
><em>merry Christmas, I could care less<em>

A thump echoed throughout the basement. Storm's head shot up, and she frantically looked around. Her guitar clanged to the floor as she whipped out her wand.

"W-Who's there!" shrieked Storm. "I'm not afraid to hurt you."

"Calm down! It's only me." announced George, coming out of his hiding place. Storm hesitantly lowered her wand. He smiled at her, in an endearing way.

"I-I heard you. You're really good..." whispered George. He came and sat beside her. Her heartbeat falling into quickstep mode didn't go unnoticed. George looked into her eyes, smiled broadly.

"Happy Christmas Storm." murmured George, before pressing his lips against hers. Storm melted into the kiss. She wrapped his arms around his neck, happy to be there. Finally, she was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my god, this was a shitty chapter. Eh, oh well. Lol, I assure you the next one with be better. A helluva lot better. Just...dunno when I'll get around to it. I wanted to post this, and I didn't have time to write more so it'll just be in the next chapter. Spoiler: Harry's reaction to George and Storm. o.O :DD review loves (:**

**PS: Song: Yule Shoot Your Eye Out by Fall Out Boy. :DDD**


	12. Chapter 12

** Storm**

**A/N: New Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Storm is fully based off me, but that's it. :D**

**Oh my god...over 100 reviews. I literally cannot believe it. I'm so...so...so...fucking happy. Elated, really. I promise you I will not give up on this story (:**

**Third Person POV, but following Storm!**

* * *

><p>Storm slid down the trap door, with her guitar clutched tightly in had. George hopped down after her. It was the day before Christmas Eve, so everyone was putting up festive decorations. Storm slid her hand in with Georges as they walked to her room, so she could set her guitar down. She pushed open the door that led to the blue room.<p>

"Hold on a sec." said Storm, going over to her dresser. She pulled out a black t-shirt that said 'Merry Fucking Christmas' on it, with a picture of an elf and Santa giving the middle finger.

"This will piss off Sirius!" said Storm cheerfully, as she yanked off her shirt. George looked away quickly, not realizing she had on a tank top. Storm pulled the shirt of her head, and slid on a pair of slipper boots.

"Actually it might make Mum mad, not Sirius." laughed George. Storm shrugged.

"C'mon, we gotta go decorate the tree." said Storm, pulling him along. She dragged him downstairs, where everyone was hanging holiday decorations. She clasped his hand tightly as they walked into the living room.

"Aw hell." groaned Storm, seeing seven new additions.

"Don't act too excited to see us." chuckled Emmett. Storm rolled her eyes.

"Storm Isabella Black!" gasped Molly Weasley, staring at her shirt.

"It's...funny." said Storm sheepishly. Sirius guffawed while Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

"It's foul." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh calm down Molly, it's good for a laugh. Admit it, you secretly think it's funny." laughed Sirius.

"Oh, whatever. She's your daughter." relented Molly. Storm nodded, and sat on the edge of the couch, beside George. She held his hand. They watched as Sirius and Lupin brought the tree in. It was a magnificent fir. George and Storm went over to tree and began placing ornaments on it. Storm climbed up the ladder, and placed one on the tippy top. Suddenly she lost her balance, and fell back. George caught her bridal style.

"Well hey there." laughed Storm. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We got the gno-" said Harry, running in with Hermione and Ron behind him. A wriggling gnome was in Ron's arms, desperately trying to escape. Harry's eyes zeroed in on Storm and George.

He made a noise. Harry's eyes narrowed. "We've been broken up for two weeks."

"Really? I didn't know that!" snapped Storm sarcastically. Suddenly the room grew tense.

"Wait, you too were _dating_?" asked Sirius startled.

"Sadly." replied Storm grimly.

"Why did you two break up?" asked Sirius.

"Harry cheated on me." snapped Storm. Subtly, everyone left the room. Save Harry, Sirius, and Storm.

"Cheated on you? You're a bitch Storm." snarled Harry. Storm flew over to him, and smacked him hard.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" shouted Sirius. The stopped bickering, and looked at him.

"Harry, did you really cheat on my daughter?"

"NO!" "Yes."

"No, I did not. You see, Storm here decided to look like a girl I'd been talking too, because she was jealous. Then she kissed me, as the other person. Then she changed back and broke up with me! It's her fault." said Harry smugly.

"My fault? You flirt with a girl, right in front of me. You ignore me when she's around, so you know what? I tried and experiment. Yeah I turned into her, but you kissed me. You willingly kissed me back. Harry James, you are a douche bag." screeched Storm furiously.

"Storm...you know, Harry is right. He shouldn't have kissed you, yes. But in his defense, you tricked him. And Storm, honey, it was a bit inconsiderate of you to start dating again."

Storm threw her hands up in annoyance. "Guys are all assholes!"

Storm stomped out of the room, and into her bedroom. She pulled out her ipod, and began to blast My Chemical Romance, not caring who heard. A knock disturbed her. Without waiting for the okay, George walked in. He sat beside her.

"What happened?" asked George. Storm sat up and walked over to her vanity. She began to organize the makeup that was there.

"Nothing. George, I don't know if we should be together." said Storm, turning to face him. The redhead's freckled face fell. A frown appeared.

"Storm, if we're moving to fast-" started George. Storm cut him off.

"No, George. I don't want a boyfriend right now." said Storm harshly. George's face changed, it grew angry.

"Whatever Storm. Thanks for leading me on. Do me a favor, and don't talk to me anymore." snapped George, before stomping out the the room.

Storm turned to face her mirror. Her reflection stared back at her. Cold, hard, hazel eyes; messy orange hair; a glare permanently scaring her face.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned..." whispered Storm. She closed her eyes, then re-opened them. Staring back at her was an entirely knew girl.

"Or something like that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmm, a new Storm is in the forecast. Don't worry, she'll still be her witty, bitchy, sarcastic self. I have a plan! Plus, I have the flu! So if there is any mistakes...I sowwy. D: dunno when I'll update next though...soon I hope! :D**

**PS-sorry for the shittastic chapter! xD**


	13. Chapter 13

** Storm**

**A/N: New Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Storm is fully based off me, but that's it. :D**

**Oh my god...over 100 reviews. I literally cannot believe it. I'm so...so...so...fucking happy. Elated, really. I promise you I will not give up on this story (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator Timeee!<strong>

Harry Potter was sprawled out on he floor, just beneath the Christmas tree. Mr. Weasley had came home today, Christmas Eve. It was marvelous. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley sat beside him, organizing the presents under the tree.

"Storm still hasn't come out?" asked Hermione, pulled a book off the table and settling down on the sofa.

"Nope." sighed Harry. "George won't even try and get her out."

"I wonder what went on between them." said Hermione thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron, popping a piece of fudge into his mouth.

"Well, obviously something happen. George has been rather snappish and closed off lately. Maybe she broke up with him?" suggested Harry, hiding the hope in his voice.

"They'd only been dating for like...two hours. Dunno if it counts as breaking up." snorted Ron.

"That we know off." muttered Harry darkly. Suddenly they heard a door slam. The three bolted up, and ran for the doorway. A stunning blonde slowly descended the stairs. Her hair was knotted at the base of her neck, and she wore a pair of plaid pajama pants and a off the shoulder t-shirt. When they got closer, they saw her tired look matched her bloodshot eyes.

"Hi." whispered Storm Black, the girl who had been locked in her room for three days.

"S-Storm?" stammered Ron. She gave a faint smile. The trio noticed something was different about her. Once tough, fearless, and outspoken to the point of rudeness, she was now soft and looked knowledgeable. Yet somehow, more powerful.

"Yeah. I-I decided it was time to go natural. Well, this is how I look naturally." said Storm, in her newly softened voice.

"What happened? Why wouldn't you leave your room?" asked Hermione, concerned. Storm gave a shrug, growing wearier.

"I-I don't know. The past few days are just...blank. I had...like an epiphany...and...and...a vision. I spent the whole days writing and drawing..." murmured Storm. Storm craned her neck, then pushed past Harry. She absently walked away, leaving the trio confused.

"What's an epiphany?" asked Ron, his brow furrowed. He had been trying to figure it out for a few seconds.

"Like, a sudden insight." said Hermione automatically. She smiled sheepishly.

"A vision? An epiphany? You don't think..." trailed off Harry, biting his lip nervously.

"She doesn't know about Emmaline, doesn't she?" noted Hermione, as they returned to the tree. It illuminated the room with a holiday glow.

"No. We've kept it from her...but...but, I think it's appearing now. Someone's got to tell her." said Harry stiffly.

"Sirius has to." reminded Hermione. They all knew it was the fathers duty. He knew all about Emmaline, and it was him who knew the full truth. Only him and Dumbledore.

"You know he's not gonna unless she asks. And Storm would never ask, she'd find out for herself." laughed Ron. They heard a soft shuffle.

"Tell me what about my mother?" inquired Storm, poking her head into the room. She looked so different as a blonde, but Harry thought she as still beautiful. He still loved her, not that he could ever not. He didn't want to be her boyfriend though. At the moment that was.

"N-Nothing." stammered Harry. Storm walked in, a steaming cup of tea clutched in her left hand.

"Tell me Harry." whispered Storm. Her voice was quiet still, but it had a firmness in it. It was persuasive to the tenth degree. Her voice put him in a trance. He looked into her hazel eyes, so piercing.

"Emmaline had a power." said a new voice. Sirius stepped out from the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry, startled.

"I was getting a glass of water." replied Sirius. "I overheard."

"What kind of power?" asked Storm, pulling them back to the point.

"A special power. Emma could see the future. But she saw it in dreams. From my knowledge, you draw it." said Sirius.

"I-I was in the future. Like, stuck in a vision for two of the three days. It was so weird. It was like- like I was trapped in my own mind. Trapped in a dream. When I came back to reality, I had like 50 pieces of paper scattered around me. In order, each depicting a scene." whispered Storm.

"You've inherited Emmaline Volt's gift Storm." said Sirius nervously. Storm stood up, and walked back upstairs. Sirius stood there, staring at the tree. In a flash, he too was gone.

**Third person, following Storm.**

Storm walked into her room, and took a delicate sip of her peppermint tea. It calmed her. She let her eyes travel over the walls, now covered in a comic. A comic of the future. It told a story. Storm walked over to her bed. The duvet was wrinkled and her bed was unmade. She kept Kreacher out. On her bed was a song she'd written based on the story. She picked it up and began to sing.

_You were my conscience_

_so solid now you're like water_

_We started drowning_

_not like we'd sink any further_

_But I let my heart go_

_it's somewhere down at the bottom_

_But I'll get a new one._

_come back for the hope that you've stolen_

_I'll stop the whole world_

_I'll stop the whole world_

_from turning into a monster, and eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?_

_But now that you're gone the world is ours_

_I'm only human_

_I've got a skeleton in me_

_But I'm not the villain_

_despite what you're always preaching_

_Call me a traitor_

_I'm just collecting your victims_

_They're getting stronger,_

_I hear them calling_

_I'll stop the whole world_

_I'll stop the whole world_

_from turning into a monster, and eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?_

_But now that you're gone the world is ours_

_Well you found us strength and solutions but I liked the tension_

_And not always knowing the answers when you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it._

_I'll stop the whole world_

_I'll stop the whole world_

_from turning into a monster, and eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?_

_But now that you're gone the world is ours_

_I'll stop the whole world_

_I'll stop the whole world_

_from turning into a monster, and eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?_

_But now that you're gone the world is ours_

Storm stopped singing, and realized something deep. The light wasn't good; the dark wasn't bad. There was no black and white, it was all a gray mass. Storm sat at her vanity, sipping her tea. She felt so powerful and hadn't a clue why. She had an idea.

'What if we have peace? Goodness? Peace and goodness? We want peaceful unity. Maybe not even unity! But harmony. Living together. Less rules. Less taboo. Less hierarchy. More peace and love. More carefreeness. More...living.' thought Storm.

"That will be my mission." said Storm, before pulling out a quill and paper. She was now a girl on a mission.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooh! Quick update! :D lol, uh did this chapter confuse you? Yes? No? Oh well, so yeah Emmaline is a character I'm slowly developing. Even though she's dead. I think. Who knows/ I don't. Currently. Lmfao. So, yeah. I'm not modeling Storm after Dianna Agron with long hair. You'll get a feel for Storm. She's still her superior, bitchy, witty, take no shit girl. Just...more subtle about it. Which, personally, makes it more good..xDD **

**REVIEW LOVES! Thank yaaas! :D**

**PS- Monster by Paramore. It will tie in more, promise xP **


	14. Chapter 14

** Storm**

**A/N: New Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Storm is fully based off me, but that's it. :D**

**Oh my god...over 100 reviews. I literally cannot believe it. I'm so...so...so...fucking happy. Elated, really. I promise you I will not give up on this story (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator Timeee!<strong>

Storm woke up on Christmas morning, confused and entirely disoriented. She glanced at the clock, which displayed what seemed to be a seven...nine...and a five? Storm rubbed her sleepy eyes and the blurry numbers shifted. _7:59_- now it was eight. Storm sighed. It felt like it had only been an hour since she actually _went _ to bed. Come to think of it, it had only been _three _hours since she went to bed. She had stayed up for hours writing an announcement. A letter of persuasion. A masterpiece.

"Skylark!" trilled Storm, out her window. A dark owl fluttered in.

"Take these to..." Storm leaned in and whispered several names. The owl hooted, and left with a gust of wind. Storm sighed and rubbed her tired eyes with the heel of her palm. She knew that within the next half hour, people who be literally banging her door down to get her downstairs. She pressed her ear to the door, and heard the house shuffling around. Christmas cheer seemed to seep through the bottom of her door. Storm sighed. She had to go downstairs.

Storm went over to her vanity, and stared at her reflection. She closed her eyes, and when they reopened, her blonde hair was curled slightly. It looked gorgeous. Her hazel eyes sparkled too. She went over to her closet and stared at her clothes. She needed knew ones, that was for sure. Her old ones were too...harsh? They sent the wrong vibe. Finally, after a few minutes of digging, she finally got dressed in a crème colored, lacy baby doll top and tight jeans. She pulled out a pair of brown lace up boots and said she was done.

Storm pulled open her door and was immediately attacked with the scent of pancakes and pine. Storm shivered. Christmas was her favorite holiday, no doubt about it. But she had missed most of the festivities during her exile. She plastered on a huge smile as she stepped out of her room. It felt like taking a wool blanket off on a cold winters night. Shivers went down her spine. She was going into the shark tank.

"Bel-Storm! You're out!" said Emmett Cullen. Storm's eyes flickered to him. "Huh. You look different."

"Yeah. This is how I naturally look." explained Storm. She walked down the stairs, Emmett following.

"Ah! Happy Christmas Storm!" crowed the voice of Mrs. Weasley. She wrapped her arms around the teenage girl and hugged her tightly.

"Hello Molly." greeted Storm, somewhat roughly. Mrs. Weasley recoiled slightly.

"Breakfast will be ready soon! Then we will open presents!" replied Molly, a small but worried smile appearing. Storm nodded, and headed into the kitchen. The Cullens were seated at the far end of the table, quietly talking. Sirius sat beside Harry, who was beside Ron, who was across from Hermione. Lupin and Tonks were on the other sides of the pair. Storm stood in the doorway.

"Storm!" gasped Tonks. She stood up and hugged her tightly. Storm gave her a smile, and sat down between her and Hermione. Fancy plates and silverware were set out in front of the all. Suddenly Molly walked in, food floating in front of her. Eggs, pancakes, waffles, french toast, regular toast, sausage, bacon, and hash browns. Following her was Arthur, with jam and butter. Storm's stomach rumbled. She was famished, having not eaten in two days.

Storm ignored the idle Christmas chit chat, and piled her plate high. She smiled slightly at the scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes. Storm forked a big bite of eggs into her open mouth, and began to chew. Something felt wrong. Storm ignored this and swallowed. It was only after the next two or three bites did she realize something was really wrong. Storm's head began to throb painfully. Within seconds she felt as if it was going to explode. Storm began to breathe heavily, and gripped her fork painfully.

"Urgh!" moaned Storm through gritted teeth. The table stopped eating and looked at her. Beads of sweat formed at her brow. Shivers went down her spine. A moan of pain escaped her mouth. In a quick, swift motion she stood up. The chair screeched as Storm ran from the room. Storm scurried up the stairs, and into her bedroom. Painful throbs nearly drove her to tears. Shaking, Storm laid on her bed with her eyes closed. Suddenly white hot pain began at her toes...within seconds it had overcame her entire body.

* * *

><p><em>Storm opened her eyes, and saw a cafe. Noises rushed around her. Cars, pedestrians, etc. Rain fell from the dismal clouds above. Storm took cover inside the cafe, when she saw something. <em>

"_Oh my god. Not again." murmured Storm. She turned to an elderly man reading the paper._

"_E-Excuse me sir? What's the date?" asked Storm. She shivered in her short sleeved top._

"_Oh? Today is Monday December 26th. The day after Christmas." said the old man cheerily._

"_Oh. Thank you sir. Happy Christmas." replied Storm, smiling. She went over to the counter and stared at the menu. The cafe had a pleasant glow to it._

"_I'll have a Chocolate Peppermint Mocha latte." recited Storm, reading the menu. The barista nodded. Storm paid and was handed the steaming cup. She smiled as the aroma filled her nostrils. She took a sip, taking pleasure in the burning sensation. A small jingle interrupted the quite cafe. A blonde girl entered. Storm gasped into her drink. It was her. Storm. Herself. Storm ducked under the bar, and closed her eyes. When she sat up, she was a brown haired, green eyed girl._

"_Chocolate Peppermint Mocha latte." ordered future Storm. Present Storm snorted. Future Storm got her drink, and went into a booth in the corner. The door jingled again. A blonde woman entered. She was gorgeous, with wide blue eyes and a big smile._

"_A Chai Latte please." ordered the woman. The barista gave her her coffee, and went to the corner table. Present Storm stood up, and followed her. She sat at the table next to them._

"_A-Are you Storm Black?" asked the woman, her voice soft. Future Storm lifted her gaze, and began to shallowly breathe._

"_Y-Yes. But, do I know you? You look awfully familiar." stammered Storm._

"_I'm Emmaline Volt." whispered Storm's mother. "And I suppose you've inherited my powers. I also suppose you think I'm dead."_

* * *

><p>"Oh!" gasped Storm, eyes snapping open. The pain began to rapidly fade. Storm sat up quickly, and glanced at the clock.<p>

"Fuck." mumbled Storm. It was 11:32. She had been out for three and a half hours. Storm stood up, tingly all over. Urgh. She hated her visions, because of the unbearable pain beforehand. But, her vision. Her mother was dead...she was. She had...actually, she hadn't been to the funeral. Rage filled Storm. Had they lied? Who knew the truth? Not Storm, that was for sure.

Storm flung open her bedroom door and stomped down the stairs. The smell of Christmas ham swirled around her. Laughter could be heard from downstairs, along with the sound of ripping papers. They were opening gifts.

"Storm! You're alright!" boomed Sirius. He sat on the couch, surrounded by a sea of wrapping paper.

"She's not dead." hissed Storm. Her hair was turning flaming red.

"E-Excuse me?" stammered Sirius. The Christmas cheer was snuffed out like a candle during a tornado.

"My. Mother. Is. Not. Dead." screeched Storm. You could hear a pin drop, it was so silent.

"Storm...maybe nows n-not the time." whispered Molly, gently.

"NOT THE TIME! You have all been lying to me! She's alive, isn't she?" snarled Storm, spinning to face Sirius. He hesitantly stood up.

"Storm..."

"DO NOT AVOID THE QUESTION!"

"Storm Isabella Black, you drop the attitude." snapped Sirius.

"You are not my father, so do not play the dad card." replied Storm in a glacial tone.

"Whether you like it or not, I am your father. As long as you live in my house, you obey my rules." snarled Sirius.

"Good thing I don't live under your fucking roof anymore." hissed Storm. She turned on her heel, and stormed out of the house. She didn't look back as she broke into sprint. She didn't know where she was going, or how she was going to get there. She just knew she was _going_ there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmm...review? (: So yeah, Storm goes through unimagineable pain before a vision...dunno why. I'm molding it. Enjoy. **

**Review loves! (:**


	15. Chapter 15

** Storm**

**A/N: New Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Storm is fully based off me, but that's it. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator Timeee!<strong>

Storm stopped running just outside a run down Muggle motel. The neon sign blinked. Storm shivered. Snow started falling heavily now, and the sky was darkening. Storm mentally cursed herself for only wearing a short sleeved shirt. Once she couldn't take rubbing her arms for warmth anymore, she forced herself inside. Storm's face dropped.

Inside was dingy at best. An overweight old man, with a scruffy beard and leering eyes, sat behind a desk. It reeked of mold and mildew. Water stains plagued the ceiling. Finally Storm took a deep breath, instantly regretting it, and walked over to him.

"Ahem." said Storm. The man looked up and smiled, revealing a set of yellow teeth.

"What can I do ya for pretty thang?" jeered the man. Storm shivered nervously.

"I-I needa room." stammered Storm, only now realizing she hadn't any money. "B-But I don't have money..."

He coughed out a laugh. "Look lil missy. Unless you wanna _work_ for it, get the hell outta my place."

Storm internally groaned. "Work as in...?"

The man winked grossly. "I'm sure we could come to an agreement."

Storm gasped at the mans pervertedness. With a huff she sprinted back out into the snow. It was Christmas, so almost everything was closed. The fluffy white flakes began to stick to her clothes as she walked up the street. Few people were out, being as it was not 1:00 pm on Christmas day. Storm looked up at the street sign and realized she was near Diagon Alley. She saw the Leaky Cauldron, just beside the old music shop. She ran through the slushy, but empty, street and into the tavern. Tom stood behind the bar, using a slightly dirty rag to clean mugs.

"Miss? May I help you?" asked Tom, looking at her.

"It's me Tom." said Storm softly. She wearily sat down on the barstool.

"Storm! Storm Black! Merlin! Harry Potter and the Weasley's have been looking for you!" gasped Tom, immediately running for the door. Storm panicked.

"No! Where are they?" shouted Storm. It was too late, Tom was out the door and running to find them.

"Fuck!" moaned Storm. She ran into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. With a quick blink, she was now a middle aged black haired woman. Storm decided she was safe and walked out of the bathroom.

"Where is she?" gasped Harry, sprinting into the pub. Hermione and Ron ran in after him, both gasping for air. Tom followed.

"S-She was here! I swear!" groaned Tom. Harry kicked the nearest chair.

"Did you tell her that we were looking for her?" hissed Harry. Tom gulped, but gave a reluctant nod.

"You idiot! Of course she'd run." snapped Ron.

"Well she can't get far. She's 15 and her account is sealed to her until we find her. It's not like she can go anywhere, even if you look old you still need an I. D. for hotels. Not to mention money." reasoned Hermione. Harry nodded slightly.

"She'll be home before you know it son." regarded Tom. Harry gave him a look, before striding out. The other two followed him. Storm groaned aloud. Her account was frozen! So she _had_ no money. There was absolutely nothing she could do. Storm huffed out of the pub, and out into Muggle London. With any angry stomp, she walked up the avenue. Storm decided to go inside a small bookstore. She walked into the back, where there was a small reading nook.

"I have two choices." whispered Storm out loud. "Option A, return home. Gutless. Option B, get away for a few days. Enjoy the city. I have two weeks til school starts back up."

Storm sat there, for probably a half hour, contemplating. She weighed the pros and cons. Finally she decided it would be best to lay low for the rest of the day, then slip inside Grimmauld Place and retrieve a few things. Such as money. So for the next several hours, Storm stayed in the corner.

"Miss? I'm sorry, but we're closing. I'm going to have to as you to leave." said the sharp looking man. Storm nodded.

"Thank you for letting me stay."

"It's me Christmas m'dear. I wouldn't-couldn't- kick you out." replied the man. Storm offered a smile, and headed out of the door. She walked slowly up the street, and glanced at a corner clock. It read _10:09_. Storm began her journey back to Sirius' house.

Storm skillfully slid between the houses, through the narrow side. She had to go sideways, but managed. Once in the back she entered the basement of the house, through a small window she had charmed over the summer. Easy acess. She shimmied in, and hopped onto the kitchen counter. The house was silent. It was now quarter after eleven. The clock chimed as Storm scurried up into her bedroom.

"Muffliato!" whispered Storm, creating an invisible bubble around her. With those Cullens here, she needed to be silent. Beyond silent, actually. So she crept into her bedroom and closed left the door open. She quickly grabbed a small bag and shoved a pair of black jeans, a tight t-shirt with the Brisith flag on it, and a pair of super high high heels. She also shoved in some money. After she was all packed, she went over to her closet. She saw a dress.

It was the dress she met her mother in. It was cotton floral patterned, strapless, and fell to her mid thigh. She pulled out a jean jacket and slipped it on, along with a pair of crème colored TOMS brand shoes. Storm picked up the back and shouldered it, before leaving the room. She placed a charm on it, making sure no one could enter, but her. Once down the stairs she heard a thunk. Fear swam down her spine, and Storm broke into a sprint. She threw open the front door, just as Harry screamed "STORM!". A grin fell in place on her face as she escaped the house. She could go anywhere, do anything! Well, sort of.

Storm ran all the way to the heart of London's nightlife. She saw a couple of people, her age or perhaps more but only in the slightest. They were all laughing, and looked over at her. A dark haired boy waved her over. Storm's face grew surprised and she pointed to herself. The boy impatiently nodded. Storm grinned as she darted between the late Christmas traffic.

"You looked like you could use some fun." said the boy. Storm laughed.

"Something like that. Any ideas?"

"Depends. If you're lookin' to get outta your head for a coupl'a hours, we got whatcha lookin' for. If you're lookin' for some good clean fun we can point you in the right direction but it's not gonna be as fun if you know what I'm sayin'" laughed the boy. The girl beside him sniggered.

"What do you have that'll take me to mars?" asked Storm, smirking. The boy grinned from ear to ear.

"Come on. By the way love, what's yo' name?" inquired the boy.

"Storm."

"Is it really, or a cover?" asked a redheaded boy in the back of the group.

"Oh it's really my name." replied Storm coolly.

"I'm Jake." said the boy who had invited her.

"I'm Shay." said the girl beside him.

"Parker." said a redheaded girl, who seemed to be twins with the boy.

"I'm Julian." said her twin.

"And I'm Ian." said a new boy. He had on a beanie hat and Storm immediately liked him.

"Storm." reintroduced Storm to Ian. The group snickered.

"Where are we going?" asked Shay.

"Rain." said Jake. Storm followed the group, standing beside Ian the whole way. They walked through the streets, until they came to a small store. Windows were boarded up as were doors. A single drawing, done in chalk, depicted a rainstorm.

"Welcome to Club Rain." said Jake, pushing the door in. Suddenly a heavy fog covered there view. Multicolor lights lit up the fog; music pounded from the speakers; the vibe sent shivers up their spines. Ian grabbed her hand, and pulled her into the middle.

"Let the games begin." said Ian, handing her a bottle of alcohol.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: next chapter will be tomorrow. AKA the day she meets her mom. Can I get 160 reviews? Please? (: REVIEW LOVES!**


	16. Chapter 16

** Storm**

**A/N: New Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Storm is fully based off me, but that's it. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator Timeee!<strong>

Sunlight filtered through the dirty curtains. It was bright, saying it was nearly midday if not already. Storm stretched, only then realizing she hadn't any clothes on save for a pair of skimpy lace panties. Storm sat up quickly, yanking the pale blue sheet over her bare breasts. She quivered. _What had happened?_ Storm took a deep breath, before glancing around the room. It was a bedroom, upstairs. The boy, Ian?, lay beside her snoring softly. Jake and Shay were on the floor to the left, entangled in a thin sheet. She hadn't a clue where the others were. Actually, she hadn't a clue about anything. She vaguely remembered last night. She remembered coming in, and Ian handing her a bottle of Grey Goose. She remembered taking a swig and it burning. After that things got fuzzy. Memories had hazy edges. She and Ian danced. She found out he loved My Chemical Romance. She remembered that. She also remembered body shots...smoking something...and, snorting something.

"What the fuck did I do?" murmured Storm as she rolled out of the bed. Ian stirred.

"S-Storm? Whasssup?" slurred Ian. He sat up and Storm groaned. Had she really done _it_ with _him_? Sure he was hot and like her ideal guy, but he was a _stranger_.

"I'm so sorry Ian. I j-just realized I need to get home." stuttered Storm as she pulled on her dress. The sun outside disappeared, replaced by slate gray clouds. It was so sudden it sent chills up her spine.

"So soon? We're goin' to nother party soon!" slurred Shay, now waking.

"I'm sorry! It's the day after Christmas, so my dad will be in a more forgiving mood today!" said Storm as she hopped around on one foot, trying to put on her TOMS. She yanked on her jean jacket and finger combed her hair.

"Thanks for the night guys!" called Storm, making a mad dash for the door.

"Storm! Wait!" called a voice. Ian ran up to her, a sheet wrapped around his waist. Storm made a face, before turning to him.

"Call me, okay? You're ever lookin' for a party or a friend call me." said Ian earnestly, scrawling a number on Storm's hand. She melted slightly and kissed his cheek.

"I had fun." whispered Storm, before running away. Storm ran out of the rundown building and out into the streets of London. The sky was gray and storm clouds loomed. Storm began to walk aimlessly, her mind doing cartwheels.

Suddenly small droplets of rain began fall, falling faster and faster until it was a down pour.

"SHIT!" shouted Storm, before sprinting into the nearest place. It was the cafe! Storm went ordered her drink and sat down. She sipped the hot liquid, enjoying the mocha peppermint that engulfed her taste buds. She continued sipping it, until her mind wandered so far away, she hadn't a clue what was going on around her.

"A-Are you Storm Black?" asked a woman, her voice soft. Storm lifted her gaze, and began to shallowly breathe.

"Y-Yes. But, do I know you? You look awfully familiar." stammered Storm. She felt as if she had seen her before, but couldn't place it.

"I'm Emmaline Volt." whispered Storm's mother. "And I suppose you've inherited my powers. I also suppose you think I'm dead."

Storm sat there, her mouth literally hanging open. She motioned for her mother to sit down and continued to gape.

"I'm going to come right out and say it. Why aren't you dead?" asked Storm after a few moments silence. The blonde bit her lip.

"Well, I'm supposed to be. You see Storm, not everything is what you think it is. Not everyone who is good is actually good. I cannot say any more. But, it's been fourteen years. I've started a new life. If you ask anyone about Emmaline Volt, they will tell you she's dead. Because, in a symbolic sense I guess she is. I am Emma Cook, a mother of two, including yourself, and a primary school teacher." whispered Emmaline Volt aka Emma Cook.

"Y-You've started over." realized Storm. She gave a sad nod.

"That I have. It was time, life wasn't safe for me or you. I live as a muggle now, it suits me better. I still have visions. Do you get visions?"

"Funny you ask. It's been recent. Like, the past month or so I've been getting actual _visions_. When I was younger, I would get feelings. My feelings would always manage to be correct, no matter what. But usually when I get visions, I draw them. I can't remember what happens in the vision, I only see what I draw. That's why you looked so familiar." concluded Storm. Emma smiled.

"You're learning." replied Emma. "Storm, when you have visions do you ever experience discomfort?"

Storm's eyes bulged. "Oh my god, I cannot believe I didn't mention it. Hell yes! It starts out as a migraine magnified by one thousand. Then like this white hot pain...then, numbness."

Emma smiled knowingly. "Give it a month or so, and it will be gone. Well, about a year before it's all gone. For the next several months it might be like a headache, getting more minor as each vision comes. My visions now are utterly painless and something quite pleasant."

"Thank Merlin." murmured Storm. She glanced out the window, watching the rain hit the London slush.

"Look, Storm I have to get going." said Emma, standing up. Panic alarms began to get set off in Storm. She had just met her mother, and now she was leaving!

"Ma-Emma, will I see you again?" asked Storm. Emma smiled sadly.

"I'll try. But, there are many reasons I changed my identity. Seeing you could let my secret out. That would endanger many lives. Including my husband Jaylen and two year old son Mikey." replied Emma.

"What are you running from?"

"The truth. Look Storm, don't trust anyone. Okay? At least, don't disclose anything. It can be a fatal mistake." said Emma Cook, aka Emmaline Volt, as she hugged her daughter and bolted from he coffee shop.

"This day had been so weird." murmured Storm, sitting back down and throwing the rest of her coffee back. Suddenly she realized what she had to do next.

_I have to face Sirius._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you loves for the reviews & sorry for the short chapter. I'm tried as balls, so gnight y'all ;D Can I ge 170? **

**Shanks :D **

**REVIEW LOVES (:**


	17. Chapter 17

** Storm**

**A/N: New Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Storm is fully based off me, but that's it. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator Timeee!<strong>

Storm nervously began her walk home. She spent the entire time thinking about worst case scenarios. She highly doubted they would be what happened though. Storm figured Sirius would forgive her straight away. She closed her eyes, and Grimmauld Place appeared. She climbed the stairs and pushed the door open.

"Someone's here." whispered a voice in the other room. Alice Cullen. Storm walked down the narrow hallway.

"S-Storm?" gasped a voice. Edward.

"H-Hi." stuttered Storm. She realized she looked a wreck, but as she glanced in the mirror she saw that was an understatement. Her makeup was raccoon style around her eyes, her dress hung wet and limp, and hair was tangled and dirty.

"Storm Isabella Black." snarled a voice from the end of the table. Storm looked up and saw Sirius glaring furiously at her. She gulped.

"S-Sirius." stammered Storm. He stood up and stomped toward her. Before anyone else could say something else, he grabbed her roughly by the upper arm and physically dragged her into the basement.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself. Beyond ashamed! You have been a horrific child these past months. Merlin Storm, I would get reports of you being horrible since the day you were left with the Dursleys. You are such a problem child. Sometimes I wish-" Sirius stopped cold.

"Go on say it. Sometimes you wish I wasn't born." whispered Storm. She felt anger fueling inside her.

"S-Storm-" started Sirius.

"No! Say it! Go ahead, it's the truth. If I could count the number of times I wished you weren't my father-" Storm felt stinging pain in her cheek. Sirius stood, his eyes crazed with madness.

"Get out."

"H-Huh?" stammered Storm, her eyes welled up with tears.

"I don't want to see you for the remainder of break!"screamed Sirius. Storm jumped back, scared.

"S-Sirius."

"You think I don't know what you did last night? You think I don't know?" hissed Sirius.

"W-What?"

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU FILTHY WHORE!" screeched Sirius. Storm scampered up the stairs and into her bedroom. She heard Sirius clomping up the stairs after her. Storm pulled out her wand and locked her door. Sirius would be stopped but only for a minute. Storm slipped out of the wet dress waved her wand. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and saw she was in her british t-shirt, jeans, and heels. She pulled some random things in bags and sprinted out of the room.

"Where are you going?" hissed Sirius.

"AWAY!" retorted Storm, lunging for the door.

"You leave this house and I will make sure you are _expelled _from Hogwarts." spat Sirius. Storm threw open the door and turned around.

"So? What made you think I'm going back anyways? Besides you'll never find me." replied Storm coldly.

"You have the trace on you." sneered Sirius.

"Not if I reject my magic." said Storm icily. She yanked out her wand and threw it in the bushes. With that she sprinted from the house. She ignored the shouts of the people behind her, but she ran. She ran faster than before, unsure of what to do. Once she stopped to catch her breath she saw her arms. Ian's number! She had honestly never expected to call him, but why not? She rummaged around in her bag and pulled out some change for the pay phone. She dialed.

"Hello?" asked Ian's voice.

"Ian? It's Storm."

"Storm! Wow, didn't expect to hear from you so soon. How'd your dad greet you?"

"Kicked me out."

"Ouch. Suppose you're lookin' for a place?"

"Is it that obvious." laughed Storm.

"Yeah, but lucky for you I have a place. And a somewhere you can work. It's Jake's uncles place." replied Ian easily. Storm bubbled.

"Really? Oh god! What kinda place is it?"

"Meet me at the corner of 4th and Freemont Street." said Ian, before clicking off. Storm hung up the phone and nervously walked through the streets. Darkness was beginning to fall as she reached 4th avenue. Storm walked up it, and came to the corner. Ian was leaning on the sign.

"Hey babe." cooed Ian, pulling her in for a kiss. Storm grinning.

"So, your folks kicked you out?" asked Ian as the walked through a wide alley. Smoke billowed up from the sewers that Storm avoided.

"Yeah. Guess they don't appreciate me stayin' out and partyin'. Hypocrites." snorted Storm.

"Yours too?" laughed Ian. He stopped.

"What's _Panic_?" asked Storm, staring at the neon sign.

"Panic is Jake's Dad's strip club." said Ian, eyes roaming Storm's face for a reaction. She gave no signs.

"You want me to be a stripper?" asked Storm.

"It's a job." noted Ian.

"Chill, I'll do it." said Storm. Ian's mouth dropped.

"Really?"

"Really. I need cash, so why not sell my soul? It could be fun."

"So you wanna sell your soul? In that case, maybe we could have a party. You could dance then I know a party that could be the after party. Perfect way to shake hands with the devil."

"Consider me the angel of death."

**A/N: I'm toying around with the idea of a stuggling, druggie Storm who would gain a new perspective. I like the character of Ian.. heh, so 180?**

**Review loves!(:**

**PS-sorry for the shortness. My uncle died :/ I haven't had much time to write. So review for my uncle! :3**


	18. Chapter 18

** Storm**

**A/N: New Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Storm is fully based off me, but that's it. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV. :O<strong>

"S-She's gone? For good?" stammered Hermione. Sirius stood by the window, a glare plastered on his face.

"No. Not for good. She'll be back. She cannot survive on her own."

"But Sirius, what if she manages? She will never come back then!" I said. Storm had left the house yesterday evening, only after just returning. She had a falling out with Sirius and left. I needed my Storm back!

"She will. She has the trace on her." replied Sirius. Hermione shook her head furiously.

"No! Don't you see. Storm is smart, smarter than she'd care to admit. She gave you her wand so you couldn't find her. The trace only activates when magic is used. In Storm's case, when she changes her appearance. But it's not illegal. Either way, you need to possess magic to do so. If she starts rejecting her magic she will stop being able to change, thus becoming untraceable!" explained Hermione. Ron gaped.

"So she's gone for good." said Sirius hollowly. He spun around and stormed out of the room.

"We've got to find her." said Ron, sitting down on the couch. I sat beside him and nodded. Hermione was chewing her bottom lip, and I knew she was brainstorming.

"Be right back." said Hermione suddenly, dashing out of the room. I sighed and she returned, two Cullens in tow.

"Alice and Edward can help!" cheered Hermione. The vampires stood attentively as we explained that she'd left.

"Give me a moment." Alice's eyes went cloudy and I knew she wasn't with us. After a minute or so, she came back.

"I-I saw her. She was with a boy, outside a place called _Panic!_." said Alice slowly, as she pieced her vision together.

"Panic?" inquired Hermione. Something odd struck me.

"I've heard that name before...uh, Dudley mentioned it a few times. I-I think it's a strip club." I said nervously. Storm wouldn't go to a strip club...would she?

"Bella would never..." said Edward.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed Storm isn't Bella." snapped Alice. Edward shot her a cold glare.

"Enough. We have to find her before she does something stupid."

"Stupider than what she's already done?" pointed out Ron.

"Well we can't leave now, Sirius and Molly will not allow it. I already saw it. We have to leave in two hours. Claim we're going to the tree burning ceremony." said Alice. I nodded.

"Alright then? Meet back up in an hour and a half." said Hermione, before scurrying off. I sighed and sunk into an armchair.

"Stormy, what's happened to you?" I whispered.

* * *

><p>STORMS POV<p>

_I'm a rockstar_

_Hey baby_

_I'm a rockstar_

_Hey baby_

I strutted down the catwalk type thing, encouraged by the howls of the men (and women?) before me. I shook my ass, mentally praying that the skimpy lingerie I was clad in didn't slip. Or worse, get pulled off. It happened last night. Guess they smelt fresh meat.

"Work it baby!" shouted a nearby man. I shimmied down the pole, and felt him slip something in my panties. I walked away, dancing to the tune of Rihanna. I smirked as the room around me moved. Ian stood in the back corner, laughing. I finished my dance, before staggering off the stage. I collected the money I'd made, not so much since it was only my second night here. About two hundred.

"Hey baby." cooed Ian, walking over to me and kissing me. My drug influenced world spun. I pulled away, enjoying the psychedelic views I had.

"Heeeeey." I slurred. He handed me a flask, which I greedily drank. Mmmm.

"Whoa there chica, slow down." laughed Chavez, the bouncer. I laughed manically.

"Yo! We gots a coupla' people out here who says they lookin' for a Thunda? No, Storm?" called Enrique, head of Security. I froze and sobered up slightly.

"Angel, do you know who they are?" asked Enrique. I stared and gave a slight inclination of my head.

"Who's out there? What do they look like?" I hissed. Enrique sighed.

"Redheads. A boy with glasses and a girl with monsta' hair. And a short pixie girl." replied Enrique, poking his head out of the curtain.

"Ian, my robe?" I called. He draped the silk around my shoulders.

"I'll go talk to them." I sighed, drinking the last bit of whiskey. I staggered out to them, the whole world spinning.

"Don't forget you're on in fifteen!" called Ian. I waved back drunkenly. I took off towards them as quickly as my six inch heels would allow.

"We're looking for Storm Black." said Hermione-more like stammered. She was so nervous she was shaking. I saw Edward and Alice standing behind them. Immediately I tensed up.

"Look no further. Except, here it's Angel." I slurred. Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. I caught a glance of myself in the mirrored walls. Boy, I did look different. I had enlarged my boobs tenfold, my hair was curly and platinum blonde, and my face was heavily made up. My eyes were blue, but bloodshot.

"Hiyaaaa..." I slurred.

"S-Storm! What've you done to yourself?" gasped Harry.

"What choo talkin' bout?" I replied. My brain was turning to mush. Words were getting hard to formulate, and the air around me was becoming less and less.

"Storm. You've hit rock bottom." said Ron in a horrified voice. I sniggered.

"Hehee." I laughed uncontrollably. I was, subconsciously, aware of how stupid I sounded, but I couldn't stop.

"You're high." said Alice Cullen.

"And drunk." added Hermione. I shrugged.

"Soooo?"

"S-Storm...you need to fix yourself!" stammered Harry. My eyes narrowed.

"Fuck you!" I screeched, unable to control my anger now. I felt my knees go weak and they buckled. The last thing I heard before everything went black was:

"You sonofabitch!"

**A/N: I am so sorry for the wait! D: I promished 180 but haven't had time. So hows about 200? Review loves. (:**

**-Steph**

**PS: Song- Rockstar 101 by Rihanna :D**


	19. Chapter 19

** Storm**

**A/N: New Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Storm is fully based off me, but that's I haven't been a stripper...yet ;D**

**Harry's POV. :O**

* * *

><p>"<em>You sonofabitch!" <em>shouted a dark haired boy as he stormed toward us. I held the passed out Storm in my arms as her head lolled to the sound.

"Excuse me?" I gasped.

"What the fuck didja do to Storm?" snarled the boy, shoving me. Hermione scrambled over to me and nearly dragged Storm out of my arms. I turned to face the boy.

"How do you know her?" I replied coldly.

"I'm her new boyfriend. And this is my place she's workin' at. Who's you?"

"I-I'm her best friend and her e...ex boyfriend." I whispered the last part, since it still hurt.

"Huh. You're the loser she told me about. Betcha I was a better fuck than you." sneered the boy.

"His name is Ian." whispered Edward in my ear. I ignored him, intent on what the boy, Ian, had just said.

"A better fuck? Storm would never..." I whispered, trying to believe it myself.

"Oh but she did. Many times. She's rather...feisty." sniggered Ian. I growled.

"Shut up!" I spat.

"Moaning my name...betcha she ain't ever gonna do that for you.."

"Shut up!" I repeated, louder this time.

"Oh, oh Ian. Oh iaaaaan!" moaned Ian in a falsetto.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, nearly pulling my hair out.

"CHAVEZ!" shouted Ian. A burly Mexican walked in.

"Yeah?" grunted the beast of a man.

"Take them out of here." hissed Ian.

"What about Miss Angel?"

"She stays."

Hermione's head whipped up. "No she does no. Her name is Storm, and she is underage."

"Underage? Angel is 21." replied Chavez. Ian said nothing, but looked down.

"No, Storm is 15..." replied Hermione. We forgot Storm's birthday!"16."

"Get her out of this club!" said a new voice. A sharp looking man, in a suit with slicked back hair appeared.

"U-Uncle." stammered a boy whom I hadn't realized was behind Ian.

"Jacob." regarded 'Uncle' coolly. "Ian."

"Sir." replied Ian with a tip of his head.

"I repeat, get her out of this club." said Uncle to us. I began to back up.

"When she wakes up, tell her not to contact Ian again." said Uncle as we left. I heard Ian protest, but we left the club quickly. I picked Storm from Hermione's arm and she groaned. Suddenly she began to shake. I could see her eyes rolling behind her head. She clenched up.

"Is she seizing?" gasped Hermione, sprinted back to her as I laid her on the alley floor ignoring the disgust.

"Oh my god!" gasped Alice in horror. I gently slapped her on the cheek, trying to wake her up.

* * *

><p><em>Unknown POV (oooh!)<em>

"Mom, what's going on with her?" I hissed from behind my hideout of a stack of crates. Mother stood beside me.

"She's having a vision." replied Mother.

"A vision? Of the future." I realized aloud. Mother nodded.

"Careful, the vampires can here us." whispered Mom out of the corner of her mouth. I shook my head.

"They're too preoccupied. Mom! Is she going to be okay?" I felt a tug at my heart, watching her writhe on the ground.

"Hush. I promise you, she will." I gnawed at my lower lip, even though I knew it was true.

"See, the visions' through." whispered Mom.

"B-But I thought you said hers could take hours?" I whispered, confused. Mom shook her head.

"No, her visions take five to ten minutes. She usually is out for a couple of hours though after." explained Mom.

"She's okay!" cheered the male vampire.

"Lets take her home..." sighed Harry Potter. His bushy haired friend nodded. He lifted up Storm and they began to walk away. I sighed and slid down the brick wall. My mom sighed too.

"Baby, are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I'm sure Mom!" I reassured.

"You better be." replied Mom.

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, it won't be hard. I'll be _fine_."

"You better be Skylar."

* * *

><p><em>Storm POV<em>

I felt an internal jolt, and shot up. Sheets were entangled around my legs and I was dressed in shabby lingerie. Immediately after waking up it felt like a billion people were taking hammers to my brain. I held my breath to not cry out in pain.

"S-Stormy?" whispered a voice from beside me. Pain forgotten, I jumped.

"H-Harry?" I gasped. The black haired boy smiled hesitantly.

"Oh my god!" I whispered, before bursting into tears. Harry was at my side in a second, rubbing my back.

"I'm so sorry. Oh Harry I was horrid. I'm so sorry. Oh!" I groaned. Tears flowed down my face.

"Stormy, it's okay. Shhh, I forgive you." whispered Harry. I sniffled and pulled away. I wrapped the sheets around my body and stood up.

"Where's everyone?" I asked softly.

"Downstairs probably." replied Harry. I nodded absently.

"We go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. A-Are you coming?" asked Harry. I chewed my bottom lip and shrugged. I didn't even have a wand anymore.

"Oh! Here, Ron found your wand." said Harry, handing me the stick. Warmth fluttered through my fingertips. I smiled.

"Then yes, the answer is yes." I replied. "I am going back to Hogwarts."

"Okay. Hey! They made breakfast. Lets go get some." said Harry. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 10 am. I'd been out for over twelve hours!

"Mkay." I replied slowly. I walked over to my wardrobe and slid on a baggy t-shirt. I let the sheet fall and followed Harry out the door. My brain was mush, but I didn't care. All I knew was I had fucked up. Majorly.

"Here." said Harry as we entered the kitchen. Half the Order was in there! They turned to stare at me, their faces mixes of disgust and disappointment. I glared as I felt the intense anger welling up inside me.

"Oh my god!" gasped Harry, turning to look at me. My eyes widened.

"Wh-what?" I whispered. He touched his hair and I heard a his. I rounded around to look in the large mirror in the hallway.

"Holy shit!" I gasped. My hair was like Medusa's, full of snakes. I closed my eyes and it reverted back to it's blonde.

"She is a gorgon." snorted someone from the group. Tears welled up into my eyes. The order laughed. I shook my head frantically as I sprinted from the kitchen. I ran up the stairs into the attic. Once inside, I saw my guitar. I picked it up and an old Bon Jovi song popped into my head. I began to strum and the words flowed from my mouth.

_Hey, man I'm alive I'm takin' each day and night at a time_

_I'm feelin' like a Monday but someday I'll be Saturday night_

_Hey, my name is Jim, where did I go wrong_

_My life's a bargain basement, all the good shit's gone_

_I just can't hold a job, where do I belong_

_I'm sleeping in my car, my dreams move on_

_My name is Billy Jean, my love was bought and sold_

_I'm only sixteen, I feel a hundred years old_

_My foster daddy went, took my innocence away_

_The street life ain't much better, but at least I get paid_

_And Tuesday just might go my way_

_It can't get worse than yesterday_

_Thursdays, Fridays ain't been kind_

_But somehow I'll survive_

_Hey man, I'm alive, I'm takin' each day and night at a time_

_Yeah, I'm down, but I know I'll get by_

_Hey hey hey hey man, I gotta live my life_

_Like I ain't got nothin' but this roll of the dice_

_I'm feelin' like a Monday, but someday I'll be Saturday night_

_Now I can't say my name, and tell you where I am_

_I want to roll myself away, don't know if I can_

_I wish that I could be in some other time and place_

_With someone else's soul, someone else's face_

_Oh, Tuesday just might go my way_

_It can't get worse than yesterday_

_Thursdays, Fridays ain't been kind_

_But somehow I'll survive_

_Hey man, I'm alive, I'm takin' each day and night at a time_

_Yeah, I'm down, but I know I'll get by_

_Hey hey hey hey man, I gotta live my life_

_I'm gonna pick up all the pieces and what's left of my pride_

_I'm feelin' like a Monday, but someday I'll be Saturday night_

_Saturday night_

_Here we go_

_Some day I'll be Saturday night_

_I'll be back on my feet, I'll be doin' alright_

_It may not be tomorrow baby, that's okay_

_And I ain't goin' down, gonna find a way, hey hey hey_

_Hey man, I'm alive, I'm takin' each day and night at a time_

_Yeah, I'm down, but I know I'll get by_

_Hey hey hey hey man, I'm gonna live my life_

_Like I ain't got nothin' but this roll of the dice_

_I'm feelin' like a Monday, but someday I'll be Saturday night_

_Oh, I'm feelin' like a Monday, but someday I'll be Saturday night_

_Saturday night_

_All right, all right_

_Saturday night_

The song held so much truth for me. I was alive, even though I'm down. I would make it. I would, if it's the last thing I do.

**A/N: Hmm, who's Skylar? Eeep! I'm so excited. I just totally found out what I'm going to do with the next few chapters. Ahhh! Just a warning, this will probably not follow how the rest of the Harry Potter books go. I think...hmm, not sure. So you're welcome for the speedy update! Can I get some reviews? (:**

**Ps- Song: Someday I'll be Saturday Night by Bon Jovi. Amazing song :D**

**PPS- I love Hercules...sorry, had to inform you. I'm watching it :D**


	20. Chapter 20

** Storm**

**A/N: New Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Storm is fully based off me, but that's it. :D**

**Narrator POV**

* * *

><p>"Harry?" whispered Storm as she pushed open the door to his and Ron's room.<p>

"Yeah?" called Harry as he snapped his trunk shut.

"You ready? The cabs are here." said Storm. He nodded and picked up his trunk and hauled it down the stairs. Storm followed slowly, staring at her feet.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." reminded Harry before they went outside. A black dog sat next to a cab. The driver was firmly saying no, but seemed to be losing his argument. Some of the order were loading trunks into the back.

"They're Ministry taxies." explained Hermione. Storm nodded slightly.

"Okay. So, now we go back to Hogwarts." cheered Ron. The group smiled.

The group walked into Kings Cross, the guard and black dog following.

"Harry, Storm. Sirius wishes to speak with you." hissed Moody through the corner of his mouth. Harry nodded while Storm shook her head.

"No. I'll be on the train." replied Storm quickly, before darting onto the platoform.

"Still some animosity?" inquired Tonks. Harry nodded sadly.

"Yeah, she hates him." said Harry tersely.

"Tsk. He's her father, she shouldn't hate him." sighed Tonks.

"In a minutes, they're gone." said Harry sadly.

* * *

><p>On the train, Storm found and empty compartment with Neville. He was playing with his plant, and Luna sat beside him. Storm smiled widely at her.<p>

"Hello Luna. Have a good holiday?" inquired Storm politely.

"Oh yes. Daddy and I went to Switzerland." replied the airy blonde. Storm smiled.

"I like your hair Storm." said Neville. Storm smiled widely.

"Thanks Neville!"

"Hello all." greeted Harry, walking in with Hedwigs cage. She huffed as he rattled it around trying to set it on the rack.

"Hi Harry." chorused the other two. Storm stared out the window.

"Sirius wanted to tell you to have a good term."

"Kay." replied Storm shortly. Suddenly the air in the room lessened, and her head felt light. She shot up as the room spun.

"I have to go." muttered Storm. Harry waved her away with a flick of his wrist. Storm stomped out of the room, and down the narrow train corridor. She saw the ladies room and stumbled inside. Storm gripped the basin as her vision blurred.

_A brunette girl smiled at Storm. She was dressed preppy, and was very bubbly. She was captivating though._

_"I'm Skylar Volt. You must be Storm." introduced the girl, Skylar. Her voice was sweet, but sharp._

"_H-How do you know who I am?" whispered future Storm._

_"Because me and you are more alike than you'd think." whispered Skylar. Storm back up slightly. "You see, me and you are close. Closer than sisters. Actually, we're more like _twins_." _

Storm's head snapped up, and she stared at herself in the mirror. Twins? Who the hell was Skylar Volt, she'd never even heard of the name Skylar V...

"Volt." gasped Storm. "Emmaline..."

Storm whipped open the door and strode down the hallway. She had to find her. Whoever, or where ever, she was. Storm was so caught up in her thoughts, she totally didn't notice slamming into someone.

"Oh shit!" gasped Storm, helping the person up. A brunette girl stared at her. It was her. Skylar Volt.

"I'm Skylar Volt. You must be Storm." said Skylar on cue. Her eyes were slightly unfocused.

"H-How do you know who I am?" gasped Storm, still confused as to how she knows.

"Because me and you are more alike than you'd think." whispered Skylar in a demonic way. Storm backed up slightly. "You see, you and I are close. Closer than sisters. Actually, we're more like _twins_."

"T-Twins?" gasped Storm. "You're mistaken."

Storm pushed past Skylar, who laughed. "Oh dear. You see, you're mum is Emmaline Volt. My Mum is Emmaline Volt. You think you're father is Sirius Black."

Storm shook her head, but something that Skylar had said caught her ears. "Think? I know he's my father."

Skylar shook her head. "No, you think. Have you any proof?"

Storm opened her mouth, but shut it. She was at loss. She actually had no proof.

"Storm, maybe you should talk to him. I don't want to be the complete bearer of bad news." said Skylar, her face showing concern. She placed a hand on Storm's upper arm, squeezed it, then left leaving Storm utterly lost. She staggered back to her compartment.

"Hey guys." muttered Storm, sitting down in her rightful place beside Harry. Somehow, though, it felt wrong. Storm spent the rest of the ride staring out the window, ignoring everything around her. Not that anyone but Hermione paid any notice to that.

"S-Storm? We're just about there." whispered Hermione. Storm finally looked up.

"Storm? What's bothering you?" asked Hermione kindly. Storm felt warm. Hermione had been her best friend, besides Harry, since forever. She missed Storm, and still cared for her.

"Hermione, my life is so fucked up right now." murmured Storm. She tiredly closed her eyes.

Hermione gave a soft laugh. "Aren't all of ours? But I understand. What with everything."

"Yeah. And...someone let slip to me something about Sirius. About him not being my...my real father." Storm knew it best to get it off her shoulders.

Hermione's eyes went wide. "That's impossible."

"I know! But...what if it isn't? You know. What if he isn't?"

Hermione stared at her intently. "We've got to find out then. Who told you?"

"A girl. She must be new..."

"I dunno. Pretty crazy thing's have been happening." sighed Hermione. Storm nodded quickly.

"Come, let's go get dinner." said Hermione as the train stopped. They met up with the others, including Ginny and entered the castle.

* * *

><p>Storm picked at a plate at dinner, happy when they were dismissed. Her mind was other places. Hermione kept throwing her worried glances, especially as they entered Gryffindor tower.<p>

"I'm beat." announced Ron. Harry agreed. They bid the others goodnight.

"Storm! This just came for you." said Hermione, coming out of the girls dorm. She handed the letter to Storm, who was curled up beside the fireplace.

_Storm,_

_If you want answers, I love balconies._

_-Skylar Raine Volt._

Storm scanned the note before hopping up. She walked quickly to the portrait hole.

"Storm! You can't leave! It's passed curfew." called Hermione. Storm turned around.

"I'm going to get answers." replied Storm evenly, before dashing out. Storm climbed three flights of stairs, and went down a corridor until she saw the rarely ever used balcony.

"Thought you'd show up." said a voice in the shadows. Storm jumped.

"I want answers." spat Storm. Skylar grinned maliciously.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Good chapter? REVIEW BITCHES ;D lol, but sorry if it was a bit rushed. I wanted to get Skylar in. Hmmm..., so can you review?  
><strong>

**REVIEW LOVES (:**

**ps- just as an FYI I'm from chicago. that's why you'll never hear me say jumper, trousers, soda, stuff like that. it's jacket, pants, and pop! :D lol**


	21. Chapter 21

** Storm**

**A/N: New Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Storm is fully based off me, but that's it. :D**

**Narrator POV**

* * *

><p>Storm stood impatiently in front of Skylar who was still smirking.<p>

"Spit it fucking out." snarled Storm. She sat down on the stoop and crossed her leg.

"Storm, Sirius is not your biological father. I-I am your twin. Emmaline is our mother." whispered Skylar. She bent her head down as Storm's eyes widened.

"W-Who is m...our father?" whispered Storm.

"I-I don't know. But I do know that you aren't really Storm Isabella Black." said Skylar.

"What do you mean? If I'm not Storm then who the hell am I?" spat Storm.

"You're birth name is Storm Antevorta Volt. My birthname is Skylar Postverta Volt. You are the other chosen one. After Emmaline gave birth to us, she thought it best to split us up. In doing so we lost all recollection of each other. Sirius only thought there was one baby." explained Sky. Storm's face paled.

"My whole life has been a lie." said Storm in a emotionless voice. Sky bit her lip.

"I'm sorry. Truly I am. But I have to ask, have you ever had any visions of me?" inquired Sky. Storm's head snapped up.

"How do you know about my visions?" hissed Storm. Sky's green eyes widened.

"I-I have them too. Well, not like you. When I touch someone I get a good grip on their past. Except when I touch you. I get nothing but what I already know."

"I've had a vision of you. Right before we bumped into each other." revealed Storm. Skylar nodded.

"Look Storm, I'm sorry. I truly am. I know you look up to Sirius." said Sky.

"No. I don't. Maybe that's why I never felt truly connected to him? Because I'm not his daughter." wondered Storm.

"Emmaline is our mother but I never felt a true blue connection with her. She felt like...my guardian, not my mum." sighed Sky.

"Ha. I have a twin. Who'd a thunk." giggled Storm. Skylar smiled.

"Twins, one soul split into two bodies."

"Come on. What house are you in?"

"Hufflepuff." sighed Sky. Storm held in a laugh.

"Oh hush. I was almost put in Gryffindor but it said I was too good for it." giggled Sky. Storm smiled at her. She felt a connection with her, after knowing her for several hours. It was true blue.

"Come on, I'll walk you." said Storm. The pair wandered down the hallway, until they heard a voice.

"Oi!" shouted Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Draco. Have a good holiday?" asked Storm. She knew he wasn't biologically her cousin now.

"Yes, in fact. It was peaceful. Now, what are you two doing out of bed? Who is this?"

"Draco, this is Skylar Volt my twin sister." smiled Storm. Draco's mouth dropped open.

"W-What?"

"Another time? If you don't mind, we'd best be on our way." Storm walked past him. Sky scurrying after her. They traveled down several flights of stairs, until they came upon a picture of a landscape. Sky scratched her head.

"I'm not quite sure of the password." admitted Storm.

"Let me try something." Sky bit her lip and pressed her palm against the painting.

"Cherubic?" guessed Sky. The trees in the picture shook, and it opened. Storm's eyebrows shot up.

"I guess I can know the past of everything?" said Sky dazed. Storm pulled her in for a hug.

"Bye sister."

"By sister." repeated Sky, before she disappeared down the tunnel. Storm spun around and went to her dorm. She felt straight into her bed, just as the clock struck midnight.

* * *

><p>"Storm. Storm. STORM." shouted Hermione. She shook the sleeping Storm roughly. Storm's eyes cracked open and she groaned.<p>

"Go away." bit out Storm, pulling the thick duvet over her head. Hermione rolled her eyes before yanking it back.

"No. Wake up. We have classes in a half hour. Now, get UP!" shouted Hermione.

"Go away." repeated Storm irritably.

"I'll get the water."

"I'm up!" gasped Storm, sitting up so fast her head spun. She got up and went over to her trunk, extracting a black skirt, white button down with ¾ length sleeves, a pair of aqua and white DC shoes, and her tie. She slid on the skirt and button up the shirt half way, before decided to fo three more buttons. Storm slid into the shoes and knotted her blonde hair at the base of her neck, anchored with two thick clips.

"Ready." gasped Storm, stumbling down the stairs with her bag in hand.

"Good, now lets go." laughed Harry. The golden quartet made their way to the Great Hall. Skylar was waiting for them outside.

"Guys, this is Skylar. She...well, she's my twin sister." stammered Storm. Hermione was already aware, but Harry and Ron weren't. Their chins dropped.

"Excuse me?" gasped Harry.

"I'm sorry. I only found out yesterday." explained Storm. Harry walked over to her, and hugged her tight.

"I'll fill you in later." whispered Storm. Skylar smiled.

"I'm Sky." introduced Sky.

"I'm Harry." "Hermione!" "I'm Ron!"

"Come on now, let's eat." grumbled Ron. Storm grinned widely and linked arms with Sky.

"Hey, do you know who that is?" whispered Sky, pointing to:

"Edward Cullen?"

"Guess so. He's really hot." gushed Sky.

"He's a vampire." said Storm shortly. She didn't notice the way Sky's pupils dialated.

"Come on, let's eat." said Sky. Neither of the pair noticed Edward's gaze follow them as they sat down.

"Ready for classes?" asked Hermione, unable to keep the excitement from her voice. Storm playfully rolled her eyes.

"Harry, are we gonna be keeping D.A.?" asked Storm, her voice going low.

"I don't see why not." replied Harry as he put jelly on a piece of toast. Storm nodded, satisfied. They ate their breakfast then they got ready for a day of classes. Coincidently the first class they had with Sky. They walked in, Hermione taking her usual seat beside Storm. Sky sat in the middle of the room, with an empty chair beside her. It was filling in a second by none other than Edward Cullen.

"Hello. You must be new. I'm Edward Cullen." whispered Edward in his charming voice. Sky nearly swooned. Instead, she shook his hand.

"I'm Skylar Volt. You can call me Sky."

"So, you're new. How come you never came here before?" inquired Edward as Binns began to drone on. Storm listened in.

"Uh, my mum's a witch. She home schooled me, but decided I should get a chance to go here. What's a vampire like yourself doing here?" Edward's eyes went wide.

"H-How did you know!" stuttered Edward.

"You're not the only one with a secret." chuckled Sky, turning to face the board. Storm's internal warnings went off at that statement.

* * *

><p>"Goodness, I'm beat." groaned Storm, collapsing on her bed. Hermione laughed.<p>

"I'm going to bed." announced Hermione. Storm yanked off her shirt and nodded in agreement. She pulled on a nightshirt, when she caught a glance of something.

"H-Hermione?" whispered Storm. Hermione didn't hear her.

"HERMIONE!" screeched Storm. A thud sounded and Hermione ran over, her pajamas askew.

"What? What!" gasped Hermione as she began to re-button her top.

"Where did this come from?" asked Storm, frantically gesturing to a tattoo of angel wings on her lower back. Hermione's eyes widened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I updated! What's Sky's secret? What's with her and Eddie poo? And where the hell did the angel wings come from?**

**Give me your guesses in reviews(:**

**review LOVES!(:**

**PS-look up the twins middle names ;D**


	22. Chapter 22

** Storm**

**A/N: New Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Storm is fully based off me, but that's it. :D**

**Narrator POV**

* * *

><p>"Where did this come from?" shrieked Storm, trying to rub it off. Hermione grabbed her shoulder.<p>

"Calm down Storm. You can change your appearance. Maybe you were thinking about angels and you accidentally created the tattoo. Try and make it go away." soothed Hermione. Storm nodded.

"Alright." She closed her eyes, then reopened them. "It's still there!"

"Try harder." replied Hermione, though her face had grown worried. Storm repeated her actions.

"Hermione what the fuck is with this tattoo?" spat Storm as she tried to rub it off. It was in her skin.

"I dunno. S-Storm, maybe you got it...you know, when you were...out. I mean, you were inebriated most of the break. Who knows what might have...happened." suggested Hermione. Storm would usually have taken offense to that, but she knew what she had done. She also knew what shs _hadn't _done.

"No Mione. It literally showed up today. I remember everything that happened over break, and I did not get a tattoo." sighed Storm, flopping onto the bed.

"I dunno. How about we talk about it in the morning." said Hermione. Lavender and Parvati were out, so Storm nodded. Hermione waved her wand and the room went dark. Storm closed her eyes.

.oOo

It was 3 am and Storm still hadn't fallen asleep. She'd been awake when Lavender had stumbled in with Parvati, when they went to bed. She'd been awake when they fell asleep after talking for hours After six hours of laying in bed, not tired at all she thought it best to get up. But thats what confused her. She had been dead on her feet hours ago, but now she was wide awake. She felt as though she'd gotten a full nights rest. Storm shook those thoughts as she pulled on a pair of jean and a t-shirt, along with blue vans. She walked into the common room, where Emmett sat.

"Hey." whispered Storm. Emmett turned to her.

"Whoa Storm. Whatcha' doing up?" inquired Emmett. He appeared to be working on homework.

Storm shrugged. "Haven't gone to bed. Not tired."

Emmett's face grew concerned. "Well, I'm going to go meet up with Rosie and the rest of the gang. You can come too."

Storm bit her lip, pondering. "Alright. Maybe Sky's up. Can Edward hear your thoughts from here?"

Emmett shrugged. "I'll try."

Storm's face lite up in a big smile. "Thanks!"

Emmett closed his book. "Come on, let's go!" Storm followed him as they navigated the empty corridors of Hogwarts. The walked out of the castle, to the edge near the lake. Rosalie was standing there, with Jasper and Alice beside her.

"What's _she _doing here?" snarled Rosalie.

"I invited her." replied Emmett, going over and wrapping his arms around Rosalie's waist. She glared at me, but said nothing.

"Where's Edward?" asked Storm, as she searched for him and hopefully Sky. Suddenly a blur skated by. Edward Cullen skidded to a halt, before pulled someone off his back.

"Sky?" gasped Storm. Sky smiled shyly.

"Edward heard Emmetts thoughts." whispered Sky.

"Oh." was all Storm managed. She finally snapped out of it and walked over to her.

"I have to talk to you." whispered Storm. Sky nodded feverishly, before leading her to the edge of the forest.

"YO! We're going to play baseball. Sky, think for Edward and we'll come get you when you're done." shouted Emmett. The twins nodded. The coven moved around the lake, to the mountain side.

"What did you wanna tell me?" asked Sky, concerned. Storm offered her a feeble smile.

"I found...a tattoo. On my lower back of angel wings." whispered Storm, suddenly very self concious.

Sky's face grew excited. "It came!"

"What came?" asked Storm warily.

"Storm...there's something else you need to know about us. You see...we're not exactly...normal." Sky looked as if she was having trouble wording it.

"Normal? Ha, as if." snorted Storm.

"No... I mean, human..." stammered Sky. Storm's eyes widened.

"Huh?"

"Well...we are kind of angels..." whispered Sky.

"Like wings and shit?"

"Yeah...it was a warning sign of sorts. The tattoo. I got mine too, but Emmaline explained it to me when I sent her a letter. Storm, we're about a thousand years old." said Sky, completely unfazed. Storm stopped breathing for a moment, and leaned against the tree.

"This is too much." murmured Storm.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. I guess that's why we don't have a dad..." pondered Sky.

"Too much." repeated Storm.

"I understand if you need time to think. I'm the Angel of Life and Peace..do you wanna know what you are?" asked Sky gently. Storm managed a nod, her mind racing in circles.

"You're, this isn't a bad thing I swear!, the Angel of Death and Madness." Storm snorted.

"This is great. Bloody fucking great." snarled Storm suddenly. She stood up and began to walk away. She turned around. "I've got to think."

"It's why we aren't sleeping. We don't need to anymore. Well, that often. Apparently Angels only sleep once or twice a month." shouted Sky. Storm moaned before striding up the path to the castle.

_"I'm an angel_?" stammered Storm, sliding down on the wall. Tears welled up in her eyes and began to fall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So thats why Storm did all that insane shit and goes nuts...hmm, thats why Sky is so calm and tranquil. Thoughts? So, I'm going to say this now: Not sure how often updates will be. It's novel november, therefore I'm writing my own novel. So november might be sparse. I won't abandon though! Lol, so read my other store **

**Expedition America if you like twilight.**

**The A Team if you happen to like Maximum Ride. 333 **

**Lol,**

**REVIEW LOVES!**

**PS- sorry for the shortness. It was kind of awful and blunt. I swear to you they will get better, I just needed to get this out...sorry /3**

**PPS- Try writing a novel. I reccomend it ;D**


	23. Chapter 23

** Storm**

**A/N: New Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Storm is fully based off me, but that's it. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator POV<strong>

"Oh my fucking god." snarled Storm as she pounded up the stairs and toward the Room of Requirement. She walked past it three times, wishing for a place to let out her anger. A door appeared and she brutally flung it open. Inside was a punching bag and a set of boxing gloves. A smirk appeared on Storm's face and she forcefully yanked the gloves on. In a flurry she began to fiercely punch the bag. Every time she left a dent and smile appeared on her face. She continued punching until she felt her knuckles bleed. Suddenly the tears were back. Storm blindly staggered to the wall and began to sob.

_"What the hell is going on with me?" _hissed Storm. Her leftover makeup was smeared all over her face and through the small window she saw light slowly rising. Suddenly she felt really tired. Storm wanted to curl up, but instead closed her eyes and wished for her place she could freshen up. When she reopened them, there was a basin and mirror along with a couple of rags and makeup removers. She got to work quickly. When her face was clean the sun had nearly fully risen.

Storm wondered what time it was as she went back to her dorm. Hermione was up when she returned. Hermione, however, had just gotten up as she was still in her pajamas. Her eyes widened when she saw Storm.

"Storm! Where in Merlin's name have you been!" gasped Hermione, running over to her best friend and hugging her tightly. Storm sniffled.

"Sky told me I'm an angel." confessed Storm. Hermione laughed.

"Well, you're not the devil but I dunno is angels exactly right." giggled Hermione. Storm shook her head miserably.

"No. I mean, she told me that we're both angels. As in, wings and things." whispered Storm. Hermione's face fell slowly.

"That's impossible." Hermione shook her head.

"Wish it was."

"No, you don't get it Storm. You cannot be an angel. They don't exist." explained Hermione.

"Well how do you explain the tattoo on my back?" retorted Storm.

"A fluke? Maybe she put it there. Sky I mean. I mean, honestly, we don't know _anything _about her!" burst Hermione.

"You know what Hermione? She's my twin! I think you're just jealous! Yeah! You want me all to yourself. Well newsflash Hermione, you're not my only friend!" said Storm hotly. She stood up quickly and grabbed her days clothes before stomping into the showers. Whilst the hot water soothed her aching body, a dull pain began to shoot through her body. She gripped her loofah as her vision left her.

* * *

><p><em>Sky stood before Storm, who wore a furious expression. Sky maintained a look of innocence. Storm began yelling at Sky.<em>

"_Why would you do this? Are you fucking psycho!" screeched Storm. Sky shook her head._

_"Storm! They deserved it." whispered Sky. Storm threw her arms up._

_"No! They did not deserve to _die_!" _

_Sky burst into tears and Storm stomped away. Before she was gone she turned around._

"_You know, everyone was right about you. I should have believed them."_

* * *

><p>Storms vision slowly refocused and she saw a drawing on the wall done in soap. It looked like finger paints. She squinted and saw it was her and Sky. Her eyes widened and she quickly smeared the picture away. She rinsed her hands and got out the shower quickly. Using the fluffy scarlet Gryffindor towel she ducked into the area where they got dressed. She heard Lavender and Parvati getting up as she pulled up her skirt. Today she wore a shorter plaid skirt and a slouchy blue cardigan that actually covered almost the entire skirt. She paired it with a pair of knee high blue socks and a pair of vintage ankle boots. She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair before twisting it into a knot at the base of her neck.<p>

"Storm? Harry's asking for you." Hermione called cautiously. She poked her head into the room as Storm dabbed on a bit of lip gloss.

"Alright." replied Storm as she walked into the dorm. She shouldered her bag and descended the staircase. Harry smiled widely at her.

"You look pretty today Storm." blurted Harry. Storm raised her eyebrows.

"Thanks." giggled Storm. She threw her arm around his shoulder and grinned. The pair walked out of the common room as best friends. As they walked into the Great Hall something caught Storm's eyes.

"Oh my god." gasped Storm. Her face was horrified. Harry followed her gaze and saw two people attached at the lips. It was Edward Cullen and Sky. Storm began to quake with anger.

"Storm calm down." whispered Harry. Storm stopped and closed her eyes. She sucked in a breath before tugging on his hand and leading him to the table. She made a small plate of eggs and began to eat some. After a moment she stopped. Suddenly a shrill ring sounded through out the hall. They looked toward Dumbledore who was standing at his podium.

"Attention students." called Dumbledore. "Next week we will be hosting a dance. It is for years fourth and up. We will be hosting a trunk party of sorts. 7th years will go tomorrow, 6th years the day after, 5th years the day after that, followed by 4th years. That is where you will pick out your clothes. The dance is theme masquerade. Have fun!"

Suddenly the place was buzzing with noise. Younger kids were upset they couldn't go; those who could were excited. Storm's face broke into a wide grin and Hermione groaned.

"Oh my god. I have to do my hair again." groaned Hermione, putting her head in her hands.

"?" shouted Ron. Hermione gave him a weird look.

"Excuse me?" replied Hermione evenly. Storm grinned, since she understood him.

"Last time you told me to 'pluck up the courage before someone else does.'" quoted Ron. "Now I am. Hermione, will you go to the ball with me?"

Hermione's face turned bright red and she nodded mutely. "O-Okay."

Ron's face broke into a brilliant smile. Harry and Storm smiled at their too best friends. Suddenly Storm felt a presence beside her.

"Hello all." greeted Sky. "Hiya Angel."

Hermione and Storm's eyes met briefly. "I saw you with Cullen."

Sky's eyes widened. "He's a friend."

"A very good friend." snorted Harry.

"Hm, I don't know about you? But I don't tongue fuck my friends." snarled Storm. She angrily shoved a piece of orange in her mouth.

Sky looked offended. "Oh my god Storm. Urgh, you're such a bitch."

Storm gasped before standing up. "Skylar, I don't know who the hell you think you are but I've known your for a total of three days. Three goddamn days. You have no right."

"I'm your twin."

"Whom I know nothing about." replied Storm coldly before she fled the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran after her.

"Storm, maybe we should tread lightly with Sky." suggested Harry. Storm sighed.

"I want to trust her. She's my sister." said Storm. She gathered her books and entered History of Magic without another word. Storm spent the entire lesson doodling. Once dismissed she followed Harry to Divination. Just before they climbed up the trap door, he rounded to her.

"Storm?" whispered Harry. She looked up at him with icy blue eyes.

"Yes?"

"Would...would you like to go to the ball with me?" asked Harry, his green eyes pleading. A wide smile graced her face.

"I would love to Harry." giggled Storm. She kissed him on the cheek and scrambled up the trap door. Harry stood there, his cheek burning.

"I think I'm falling for Storm...again." whispered Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh ye of little faith. Some of my wittle weaders are losing faith. My darling, I have many tricks up my sleeve. Don't stop reading, I guarantee you will not see what's coming next. **

**Questions to guess on:**

**Who dies?  
><strong>

**Is Sky good or bad?  
><strong>

**Are they _really_ angels?  
><strong>

**Will Storm break Harry's heart or vice versa? **

**Review me you answers loves (:**


	24. Chapter 24

** Storm**

**A/N: New Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Storm is fully based off me, but that's it. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator POV<strong>

Storm sat in the Gryffindor common room, curled up near the fire. She was trying to write her potions essay but she had too much on her mind. Hermione was furiously writing whilst Ron was making paper...balls. Harry was at his Occlumency lessons, but should be returning any minute. Suddenly they heard a loud scratching noise. A brown owl was at the window. Storm took the opportunity to jump up and retrieve the letter. It was addressed to her!

"Who's it for?" called Ron.

"Me." replied Storm as she sat down. She unfolded the note and began to read.

_Dear Storm,_

_I apologize for my behavior earlier. Truly I do. I'm sorry...I love you Storm. You're my sister for gods sake! So, since Angels cannot sleep how about tonight we do sisterly bonding? Meet me by the oak doors at midnight._

_Love,_

_Skylar Raine Volt._

Storm bit her lip as she contemplated. Hermione was staring at her over her quill; Ron was back to making paper ammo.

"What did it say?" asked Hermione sternly.

"N-Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm going to bed. Night all." replied Storm. Before Hermione could do anything else Storm was speeding up the stairs. She ran into her dorm and flung herself onto her bed. She was giddy with excitement. Time seemed to creep by as everyone finally came to bed, Hermione being the last at 10:45. Once they were asleep Storm hopped up and changed into a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and blue vans. Eventually it was quarter to twelve so she ducked out of the common room. Storm skipped down the halls, practically bursting with excitement. She had absolutely no idea where it came from. Finally, just as the clock chimed midnight, she arrived.

"Punctual." whispered a voice from behind her. Storm jumped just as Sky smirked.

"What are we doing?" asked Storm. Sky shrugged.

"I was going to watch the Cullens play baseball. Edward wanted me to come, and there's going to be a storm tonight." said Sky. Storm's face fell.

"You do realize I hate the Cullens right?" asked Storm irritably as she crossed her arms. Sky shrugged.

"Well I don't."

"Aren't sisters supposed to have each others backs?" huffed Storm. Sky shrugged again, something that was really getting on Storm's back. Storm narrowed her eyes.

"Can you stop fucking shrugging?" snarled Storm. Sky's face grew offended.

"Whatever Storm. I don't even know why I invited you here." replied Sky icily. Storm glared at her before turning around. She didn't feel tired, so she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. The Weasley twins were in there.

"Hi." whispered Storm. They jumped at her voice.

"Oh hey Storm." greeted Fred. George took the time to stare intensely at the tub of ice cream they were eating. Fred opened a drawer and extracted a spoon. He tossed it to Storm, who caught it easily. She walked over to them and stuck it in the ice cream. Once it was inside her mouth she smiled widely.

"Strawberry! My favorite!" grinned Storm.

"Ours too!" chimed the twins. Storm hungrily stole another bite.

"So, why are you too up?"

"Eh, school isn't really our priority. Plus, we were working on our sweets until we got hungry."

Storm nodded. "Oh yeah, hows those goin'?"

"Stupendously!" chirped George, his face brightening up. Storm took interest.

"Really?"

"Really! And since that bloody woman banned us from Quidditch, we've have so much time to work!" explained George. Storm grinned widely.

"Fuck yes!" cheered Storm, taking a big scoop of ice cream and shoving it in her mouth.

"So, word around the street is you have a sister. Care to comment?" interrogated Fred. Storm's good mood fell.

"Her name's Sky. She was cool at first. Now she's dating Edward Cullen." replied Storm flatly. Their eyebrows rose.

"Jealous?" snickered George. Storm made an indignant noise.

"No! But I hate him. I wouldn't want my sister dating him!" exclaimed Storm. The pair laughed to themselves. Suddenly the clock struck one.

"Hmm, we best be off. Take care." said George. They left her quietly. Storm spent the rest of the night alone with her thoughts.

o.O.o

Storm was suddenly startled awake. She hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep. The last time she had looked at the clock it had been nearing six. Now it was seven and the house elves were curiously staring at her. She whipped her head around, before sprinting out of the kitchen. She was so tired her eyes hurt. She had only slept for an hour. Storm walked into her dorm and got dressed in a daze. She yanked on a rumbled skirt, a button down blouse (which she haphazardly misbuttoned.), and her toe. Padding around the room in her bare feet, she reached down and pulled out a pair of socks. Storm sniffed them, then grimaced.

"Dirty." murmured Storm, rejecting them. She reached in again and pulled out a pair of ankle socks that were clean. She pulled them on and then found a pair of worn in black suede lace up boots. She crammed her feet into them and was finally ready. With her trusty messenger bag shouldered, she hobbled out into the Great Hall, dead on her feet. She didn't eat much of breakfast, preferring to doze off. Harry and Hermione were worried about her, while Ron shoved his face.

"Storm, maybe you should go to Madam Pomfrey?" suggested Hermione as she took a bite of her toast. Storm shook her head tiredly.

"No."

"Storm, it's obvious Sky lied to you. You _need_sleep." replied Hermione.

"Wait, what did Sky tell you? I'm lost." trailed Harry. Storm glared at Hermione through puffy eyes and gave a short: "Nothing."

"Obviously it's something." replied Harry sarcastically.

"Is it. But it's none of _your_ business." snapped Storm. She stood up, grabbed a piece of lightly buttered toast, and headed out of the hall. She numbly walked to Divination, her mind going as mushy as her bread. She polished it off and curled up, hugging her bag. Storm was on the brink of sleep when she heard loud thumps. Her head hurt as she sat up. The lumps grew louder until her class filled in the tiny alcove that led to the trap door. Harry and Ron shoved through the crowd towards Storm, who's bloodshot eyes were angry.

"People need to learn to SHUT THE FUCK UP!" screeched Storm.

"Miss Black, such foul language." simpered a dreaded voice. Storm winced and turned to face Professor Umbridge, who was clutching a clipboard.

"30 points from Gryffindor." sniffed Umbridge. Storm groaned internally, but was too tired to say anything else. The trap door opened and the ladder fell down. The trio scampered up it, and into the heavily perfumed room. Storm made herself comfy in the very back corner and Harry sat beside her. Trelawney stumbled in, staring at the class behind coke bottle glasses. She began her lesson just as Storm drifted off. She laid her head on Harry's shoulder and fell into a light sleep. She was awoken when she heard tense voices. Irritation crept through her body.

"Can you predict something?" said Umbridge faux sweet voice. Trelawney blinked and Storm sat up.

"P-Pardon?" stammered Trelawney. Umbridge smiled.

"Can you please predict something?" repeated Umbridge sternly.

"The inner eye cannot be commanded!" replied Trelawney, clearly offended.

"Pity." It was clear Umbridge did _not_ think it was a pity. She scrawled on her clipboard.

"NO! WAIT! I see something...you...you are in _grave danger_!" She gasped. Umbridge smirked, before exiting the room. Storm glanced at the clock, instantly regretting their double block. Suddenly her brain grew fuzzy and turned to mush. All she wanted to do, or could do, was lay her head down on Harry's shoulder. All of her worries were gone nestled there. Sleep finally came, this time it was peaceful.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Filler chapter, honestly. Next Chapter will be dress shopping then the ball! :D Oh, so whaaddup with Sky? :D**

**PS: Sorry if they are rushed, but it's just that. They are rushed. These are boring to write, so i try and get them over with. I want to get to the ball:D lol, but these are necessary. So bare with me dears! **


	25. Chapter 25

** Storm**

**A/N: New Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Storm is fully based off me, but that's it. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV<strong>

"How is it going?" hissed the snakelike man. I gulped.

"A-Alright." I stammered. I was invincible...I was immortal. I was scared.

"Alright?" said the man. His voice was airy. "IT SHOULD BE DONE!"

I cringed at his anger. "I-I'm sorry m'lord. I'm so sorry. I-It's taking _time._"

"Time? You, dear child, haven't much left." hissed the man. I bowed, before scampering out.

**Narrator POV**

"Eeek! Are you excited?" bubbled Sky, practically bouncing up and down. Storm rolled her eyes.

"No." snapped Storm.

"Here Here." grumbled Hermione.

"Oh come on guys. It'll be fun! Don't you just _love _ dress shopping!" squealed Sky. Storm shot her an irritated glare.

"No." replied Hermione. "I hate it."

"Hate it? Despise it, more like." snorted Storm.

"How? Don't you love getting all dolled up?" gushed Sky. Hermione and Storm shurgged.

"Well, I love looking pretty, I just hate the whole trying on sixty dresses part." explained Hermione. Storm agreed. The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff parted ways to Care of Magical Creatures and Transfiguration, respectively. Hermione and Storm walked into McGonagall's rooms, seeing _her _there. She simpered when she saw the pair. Harry and Ron were seated just behind them.

"Excited to go dress shopping?" whispered Harry teasingly.

"Sure. I'm going to get a hot pink dress so you need a hot pink tie." retorted Storm.

"Why would I have to wear the same color as you?" inquired Harry, genuinely confused.

"Because, it's customary for the dates to match is colors." injected Ron, surprising Hermione.

"Good job Ron." giggled Hermione.

"Mione, just make sure you don't pick out a magenta dress. It clashes." shivered Ron. Hermione laughed.

"Ron, I'm going to ignore your seemingly endless knowledge of fashion." giggled Storm. McGonagall cleared her throat, and they returned their attention to her. She taught the lesson, completely ignoring Umbridge. Storm and Hermione pair up and began to to practice the spell on a small snail. Hermione successfully transfigured it into a matchbox on her second try, Storm on her fourth.

"I'm bored." complained Storm as she twirled her wand. She glanced at her watch, her eyes narrowing.

"T minus 8 minutes until doomsday." announced Storm. Hermione sighed.

"It'll be alright."

"Yeah, right."

"Attention students! Girls, you are to report to the Great Hall for your dress shopping trip. Boys, to your next classes. Homework: Practice the spell and have a foot of parchment on it for tomorrow." announced McGonagall. The girls, save Hermione and Storm, squealed. They were dismissed and the girls scampered into the great hall. It was totally transformed! Trunks with dresses lined the walls, in the corner were at least twenty fitting rooms. Witches with long measures scampered around.

"Ello! Ello! I'm Marie, ere to 'elp you wiz zee drezzes." spoke a blonde witch with a heavy french accent. Storm forced a smile.

"I'm looking for a blue dress. Subtly sexy." explained Storm in a voice that made it sound like she said it a million times a day, even though she didn't.

"I'm looking for modest, perhaps slightly vintage." said Hermione nervously. Marie nodded.

"Right over 'ere." She led them to a trunk of blues.

"Meess..."

"Storm."

"Meess Storm. Zis is vere you vill find vat you vant."

"Alright. Hermione, you can go with her."

"Right zis vay." Marie led her to a trunk on the other side of the room. Storm began to rifle through the trunk, eager to get done. Girls miled in, and began explaining what they wanted. Storm found two dresses, and went over to Hermione. She had three in her arms. One was pink, one was periwinkle, the other was brown.

"Are you ready to be fitted?"

"Yep." chirped Storm. The pair of best friends followed her to the changing rooms, until a voice cut through the silence.

"HERMIONE! STORM! WAIT UP!" shouted Sky. She jogged up to them, two dresses in her arms. A pink on and a red one.

"Hello Sky." greeted Hermione in a luke warm voice. Storm shot her a smile, and said hello. The trio of girls entered the rooms, pulled on dresses, and got out. Storm's was a midnight blue with a knotted waist, two large and alluring side cut outs and a slit middle. When she walked people would catch glimpses of her legs. The cut outs were lined with jewels and the bottom was sheer. Storm loved it immediately as she threw back the curtain.

"Ah!" cheered Hermione. She was in the brown gown. It was beaded all on the waist and the bust had a complicated design.

"I love it." said Sky earnestly. She was in a short, tight, revealing dress.

"Mione, perhaps..." trailed off Storm. Hermione laughed.

"It's hideous." explained Hermione. "But yours is divine."

"Ah, magnifiques!" exclaimed Marie in french. Storm blushed.

"Thanks. I love it too. It's prefect!"

"I love mine too!" said Sky. The three turned her and shook their heads.

"C'est tout faux." sighed Marie.

"She's right." replied Hermione. "Typically for these balls there black tie formal."

Sky rolled her eyes. "What ever."

The three girls returned to the dressing rooms, Storm coming out in her uniform. Sky was in a bright pink jewel encrusted dress with complicated wraps. It was a gorgeous gown though. It suited her well. Hermione was in the periwinkle one. It was pretty, but not _right_.

"Sky, yes. Mione, I like it. But let's see the other one?" suggested Storm. Hermione returned to the dressing room. Sky came out in uniform, dress in hand. Finally Hermione returned. She wore a flowy pink dress. It had a wrap just under the bust, the breasts were beaded and jeweled, and the sleeves were flowy. It was a gorgeous gown.

"C'est le seul!" announced Marie in French. Hermione was flushed with happiness. Once she was changed, the three headed over to the shoes. Hermione found a pair of matching pink flats immediately. Sky grabbed a pair of light pink peep toe pumps and a white mask. Hermione grabbed a similar mask in salmon pink. Storm searched and found a pair of sparkly silver heels and a pretty black half face mask. The girls were happy with their picks. Now, it was time to prepare for the actual ball.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Blargh, filler. :D So, uh. Who was it at the beginning? Guesses? Review (: **


	26. Chapter 26

** Storm**

**A/N: New Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Storm is fully based off me, but that's it. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator POV<strong>

"Hermione, come on." moaned Storm. She tugged on the brunette's arm. Hermione looked up from the book she had been reading, irritation evident on her face. Storm raised her eyebrow, and gestured to the time. Hermione's brown eyes widened considerably, and she jumped up.

"Oh! We need to get ready!" gasped Hermione. It was quarter to three, and the dinner part of the ball began at six sharp. Hermione snapped her book shut and raced into the Gryffindor girls bathroom. Already girls were inside, cauldrons of hair potions bubbling everywhere. Hermione went over to hers, checking it to make sure it was. Storm hopped onto the counter beside Mione's things, and stared at herself.

"Hmm, hows about this?" asked Storm. She pulled the sides of her hair up, creating a half up look. She nodded, tapped it with her wand and was done.

"Done!" announced Storm.

"You are _so _lucky!" groaned Hermione as she began to apply Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. She rubbed the goo on her bushy mop, thus smoothing it. Of course it took about an hour to just apply the entire treatment. While the process was going on, Storm applied smokey black eye makeup.

"Finally." sighed Hermione, staring at her glossy brown hair.

"Styling time!" chirped Storm. She whipped out a comb and at least one hundred bobby pins. Storms hand began to twist, shape, and style in a fluttering way. About six bobby pins in her mouth, she was at work.

"Hey guys! Awh, Mione your hair looks really pretty!" cheered Ginny, running in. Her hair was curled slightly, and half up. Her eye makeup was a warm color. She wore a fuzzy robe.

"Thanks." giggled Storm as she shoved in the last bobby pin.

"Done." exclaimed Storm. She spun Hermione around, finally seeing the final product. Her hair was in a messy, but still elegant knot on the side of her head. Her eyes looked big and bright and her lips were a dark pink.

"Whoa. Thank you so much Storm!" gasped Hermione, hugging her best friend tightly.

"Guys, you should get in your dresses. It's nearing 5:30." suggested Ginny, who was in her own dress. She wore an empire waist green gown, the bottom half was pleated. The top had a sweetheart neckline with a big jewel in the center of the waist. She held a swirly black mask in her hand. Black peep toe heels were clutched in her other hand.

"I heard they are playing muggle music because Umbridge forbid them from getting The Weird Sisters." said Ginny as the older girls pulled out their dresses. With a flourish of their wands, the dresses were fit to perfection. Now it was the tricky part of getting the mask on.

"Dumbledore suggested we stick it to our faces, seeing as we're technically not allowed to take them off until midnight." said Hermione as she struggled to tie hers without ruining her knot. She gave up and pressed it to her face. Storm tapped it with her wand, and the pink mask was held in place.

"There, you can pull it off but it won't fall." explained Storm as she did the same to her own. The side mask allowed her to see fully with one eye.

"So, the whole idea of this ball is secrecy." sighed Storm as she began to flicker her eye colors. She settled on a vibrant purple.

"We ready?" asked Hermione as she checked herself out in the mirror. Storm sighed and nodded.

"Guess so. C'mon." Storm led Hermione out into the stairwell. Slowly they made their descent. Harry and Ron's eyes opened when they saw their dates.

"Whoa..." whispered Ron, causing Hermione to giggle in a very un-Hermione like way. Storm walked over to Harry who gaped.

"You look...stunning." said Harry. Storm grinned, her purple eyes flashing in delight.

"Why thank you kind sir." replied Storm. She hook her arm around his and together they were off. Many Students, well dressed, miled around outside the hall. Many people always say it's easy to know people in a masked ball, but Storm honestly couldn't figure out half of the people. One she did know, however, was the couple. It was Sky and Edward. Storm immediately tensed. Sky sauntered over to her, oblivious to her sister's discomfort.

"Storm?" simpered Sky. Edward stood silently behind him.

"Yeah, you look pretty." replied Storm cordially. Sky grinned, still oblivious. Storm was suddenly distrustful, based off how Edward was acting. She subtly reached into the folds of her dress and gripped her wand.

_Legimens._

Words began to swirl around her.

_Too many people are staring at Edward. I do not want to have a fight, but they better lay off._

Sky's thoughts were narrow, but harmless. So she focused on Edward, knowing her couldn't read her own mind. Since he was a mind reader, his thoughts were jumbled and fragmented.

_Lord...mission...Dumbledore...Alice...Skylar...Storm..._Bella.

Storm swallowed. Why did he say Bella after Storm. She pushed those thoughts away, wanting to have a worry-free night. Not like that was _really _going to happen. But a girl can dream, right?

"Now, we must get inside." said Storm. She tugged on Harry's arm, anxious to get away. Inside was spectacular. Gauzy drapes hung everywhere, colors of purple, green, and gold. Music was belting out giant Muggle speakers. It was muggle club music, but no one cared. Immediately upon entering Storm grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. Half the people were dancing, mosh pit style, and the other half were awkwardly standing around with their dates. Storm danced swiftly and sexily, while Harry was standing awkwardly beside her.

"I'll...be right back." shouted Harry, above the loud music. Storm waved him away and thrust herself into the center of dancing. The song switched to an upbeat song. Storm was so happy in that moment. She just danced, unsure and not caring of who she was dancing with- or on. Sadly, the song switched to a slow one. The crowd groaned and lessened. Storm pushed out and into the open half. She spotted Harry standing awkwardly beside Ron and Hermione, who looked relatively pissed off.

"Why aren't you guys dancing?" asked Storm, wiping sweat from her brow. She kicked off her heels and lifted them up in her hands.

"I keep-" started Hermione.

"It's stupid." interjected Ron. Harry nodded.

"Aw c'mon guys. Its _fun_." just as Storm said that a song that she knew by heart came on.

_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around._

"It's a hole in the wall! It's a dirty free for all!" shouted Storm, throwing her hands up. She grabbed both Harry and Ron's hands and tugged them into the sweaty clump of students dancing. Hermione followed, happy to finally be there. Storm began to dance wickedly, grinding on anyone.

"Its a dirty free for all!" screamed Storm, Her hair was falling out slightly, and was matted. Hermione finally let it all go, and began to dance too. Harry and Ron were still awkward.

"Lose you clothes in the crowd." whisper-yelled Storm, grinding on Harry. Harry blushed madly. Ron somehow managed to slip out of the crowd unnoticed, Harry soon following. Storm gave up and on them and grabbed Hermione's hands as they bounced, singing along. The song switched to another Ke$ha song.

_Back door cracked we don't a key. We get in for free. No VIP sleaze. _

"You're coming with me!" sang Hermione, swinging around in circles. The crowd surged when she sang the line "This place about to Blo-o-ow."

Suddenly however, there was a flash of green light. A scream sounded throughout the Great Hall and everyone stopped. It was like a scene from a movie when the music cut. Someone else screamed and the crowd formed a circle around two people whom Storm didn't know. She shoved through the crowd in attempts to see who it was. When she did her heart stopped.

Sky stood, arm raised and wand out, in front of two dead girls and a dead boy. Edward stared at her, horrified.

"Oh my god..." whispered Storm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yaay! This is half of it (:**

**A/N #2: Oh shit. I thought I posted this chapter, but I didn't. Fuck I'm sorry guys. I've had it done, but not posted D: oops...**

**REVIEW!(:**


	27. Chapter 27

** Storm**

**A/N: New Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Storm is fully based off me, but that's it. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator POV<strong>

Storm stared at the girls, her hand snapping to her mouth. Her eyes were bugged as the crowd went silent. She heard a loud rumble and saw the windows of the Great Hall blew out. Suddenly everyone screamed, before scrambling. Storm looked around frantically, whipping out her wand. Hermione, Harry, and Ron found their way to her. All four had their wands raised, back to back.

"Stupify!" screeched Hermione, pointing her wand at Skylar. Harry did the same only to Edward, but nothing happened. Edward ran, but not away. He actually ran towards Sky.

"He's protecting her!" snarled Ron.

"It won't work on the vampires!" shouted Storm above the noise of the crowd. Teachers were running in just as Edward tried to reach her. "OCCIDO!"

Edward dropped to his knees with shudder. Storm sprinted over to them, her dress slowing her down. She flipped him over to see his eyes open and moving. He couldn't move but he could see. She began to frantically shake him before giving him a sharp slap.

"Do you work for him?" hissed Storm frantically. "Look up for yes!"

Edwards eyes looked directly into hers before looking down. Storm grit her teeth in anger. "I read your fucking thoughts. You lie!" She silently said the legimens spell. Edwards thoughts were harried and short, but she caught a few.

_No! Sky works for the bad. Dumbledore is using me to bait her, so I can figure out who. It's not Voldemort. She killed them. She did!  
><em>

Storm swallowed before looking up then down, instead of a head nod. She darted away from him and over to Sky, who was being held by Harry. Dumbledore rushed toward, followed by Umbridge, McGonagall, and Snape. Storm held up her hands, silently telling them to stop. Umbridge glared at them, her hair in curlers. McGonagall was clearly upset. So was Snape. Storm turned to attention back to Skylar, waving her wand, her mouth forming inaudible words. Suddenly Skylar began to glow. Her features seemed to melt away, just like polyjuice potion. Finally the change was done, leaving the others stunned in their wake.

"Who the hell?" gasped Ron. Hermione elbowed him.

"S-Shay?" stammered Storm, her mouth hanging open. Shay, the 'muggle' girl whom she had met with Ian grinned at her. Except she was different now. Her hair was a shade darker, and her eyes colder. She stood up slowly.

"Hello Storm." greeted Shay maliciously. Storm gripped her wand.

"Incarcerous." said Storm coldly. Ropes flew from the tip of her wand, winding themselves around Shay's body. The trio stared at Storm, inquiring silently who Shay was. Everyone from the ball had fled to their houses, leaving only the trio, the teachers, and Edward. Not to mention the deceased.

"What are their names?" asked Storm, turning to the teachers. Snape stepped forward, his face for once not sneering.

He pointed to the one in a dark emerald robe. "That's Sabrina Marin. A seventh year Slytherin."

McGonagall pointed to the other girl, a blonde. "That's Ashley O'Connor. She's a sixth year Hufflepuff."

Storm took a deep breath. "Can you please take them to the hospital wing?

The teachers, not noticing they were paying attention to a student, did as told. Even Umbridge followed. Sheets were produced and the quartet was left alone with Dumbledore.

"I want you four in my office. Now." sighed Dumbledore. Storm shook her head.

"No. I want to talk with these two." She jabbed a thumb towards Shay and Edward, both of which were still stunned. Dumbledore silently debated, before motioning to the others to follow. Once they were gone Storm turned to the other two. She waved her wand, securing the room. She un-stunned the pair, before creating their own little bubbles.

"Shay, what the hell are you?" began Storm, sitting down on a forgotten chair. She was tired and drained. Not to mention horribly angry and confused.

Shay glared at her. "A witch."

"Alright. Who do you work for?"

"Someone."

"I will force you to answer me." threatened Storm, raising her wand. Shay shot her a harsh look.

"Emmaline Volt." whispered Shay, her head going down. She obviously didn't want Storm to hear her, but she did. Loud and Clear.

"Are you my sister?" asked Storm in a steely voice. Shay gritted her teeth before saying:

"Yes."

"Liar!" shouted Edward, jumping up. He turned to Storm. "She's lying. She's saying that to try and re-earn your trust!"

Storm closed her eyes and lifted her wand. "Crucio."

She heard a gasp from Edward, just before the screaming began. Obviously Shay wasn't used to it as most evil are. Finally she relented, leaving Shay panting on the floor.

"No." gasped Shay, standing up. "But I am her daughter. I'm three years older than you."

"How?" hissed Storm.

"She gave me up! Then re-found me. She told me all about you, and her mission! I was told to lure you to her. I did, through Ian."

"What is her mission?" asked Storm, sitting up straighter. "Who is she?"

"She is Emmaline Volt, soon to be the Dark Lady. Over taker of the Dark Lord. She calls her supporters Inferna Angelis. Hells Angels. She want's to teach us that power is key, while cleansing out population and wiping out Muggles entirely." explained Shay, her voice smug.

"The Dark Lord? She left him...she turned good." murmured Storm, piecing together the puzzles.

"No. She left him after he impregnanted her."replied Shay.

Storm's mouth dropped. "Where is their child?"

"You're looking at her." said Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Meep. I don't like this one. Meep. Fuck my life. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza. Meep. **

**Love,**

**Steffles. **


	28. Chapter 28

** Storm**

**A/N: New Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Storm is fully based off me, but that's it. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator POV<strong>

"Storm, what are you doing?" snapped Hermione, staring at the girl in confusion. Storm stood in front of her trunk, yanking out clothing. She quickly discarded her dress and slid on a pair of black leggings, a black tank top, and a black bomber jacket. She groped around again and pulled out a pair of lightweight black boots.

"Storm, what are you doing?" repeated Hermione. "Joining the CIA?"

"No." Storm was short as she pulled her hair into a tight ponytail. She grabbed her wand and started toward the door but was stopped.

"Storm where the _hell _are you going!" snarled Hermione. Storm stopped, her purple eyes furious.

"I have to get Emmaline." replied Storm, trying to push past her. Hermione stood her ground.

"Are you _insane_?" shouted Hermione. She shoved Storm backwards.

"No, just on a manhunt." replied Storm snidely. She stood up again and shoved Hermione.

"Well I'm coming with you. And Harry and Ron too!" shrieked Hermione. She quickly grabbed Storms arm and dragged her to the boys dorm.

"We're going to find Emmaline Volt."

* * *

><p>Harry and Storm walked swiftly through hallways of Hogwarts, Hermione and Ron practically walking behind them. They completely ignored the locks on the door as they shoved them open. Just as they did an alarm sounded.<p>

"Fuck! Run!" screeched Storm. She took off like a bullet, zipping through the forbidden forest. They ran until they couldn't any longer.

"Hold my hand." commanded Storm. Harry gripped hers tightly, then Ron grabbed his and Hermione linked the circle.

_Pop!_

They emerged at a small house in Kent. Hermione and Ron glanced at each other and Harry kept a firm grip on Storm's hand.

"Kent? Storm where the devil are we?" snapped Hermione. Storm shushed her.

"It's her home. Whether she's here or not, it'll leave some trace evidence." whispered Storm. She quickly ran up the stairs and blasted the door in.

"So much for sneak attack." sniggered Ron. They ran into the house, just as a loud thump sounded. A pop, signaling someone disapprated, sounded.

"Fuck!" cursed Storm. On the floor was a dead girl.

"Storm! This is a bad idea. We cannot chase her on our own!" snapped Hermione, tugging Storm away from the scene.

"_Revelio!_" shouted Storm, wrenching her arms free. The house was clean.

"Get out! Now." ordered Storm, shoving the confused group out. Once safe she turned to the home. "Incendio!"

The house burst into flames. Just as it did, a patronus appeared. It was that of a ox.

"_Storm, return to Hogwarts. Shay has escaped. Return NOW!" _Dumbledore's voice went out.

"We must get back!" gasped Hermione. Before Storm could react, they were apprated back. The staff was waiting for them.

"That was a dumb idea." snapped Professor Umbridge. It took Storm a moment to realize that Dumbledore was gone.

"Wheres the Headmaster?" snapped Harry.

"Oh, Albus won't be returning for a little while." smirked Umbridge. Suddenly a cold shiver went down Storm's spine. She took a tentative step backwards.

"Go inside children." commanded McGonagall, shooting a side glance at Umbridge. They scurried inside and down towards their tower.

"Something is up with Umbridge." gasped Storm.

"Besides her being completely evil?" asked Harry, sarcastically. Storm glared at him, but nodded. They entered the common room, which was quiet. After all, it was the middle of the night. Storm sighed and looked around.

"I'm going to bed before I kill myself." mumbled Storm. She stumbled up the stairs and collapsed into her bed.

* * *

><p>"Storm! Storm! Wake up! Now!" Storm was violently being shaken awake. Her eyes shot open, and she saw Hermione. Her face was frantic.<p>

"What! What is it?"

"The ministry has fallen." said Hermione, her face filled with terror. "It was over taken."

"By Emmaline?" gasped Storm, fearing the worst. Had they really missed her! Had it escalated that quickly!

"No. By Shay." Storm shot up.

"She's acting under Emmaline. We've got to find Emmaline!"

"How? Umbridge is practically making Hogwarts a penitentiary!"

"No. I'll be back within the hour. I promise." swore Storm. Thankfully, she was still dressed in last nights outfit. She quickly changed her appearance into a black hairs, raven eyed fifth year. Hermione was hesitant, but Storm left anyway.

She crept through the halls of the school. It wasn't very crowded, being as it was midday. The quartet hadn't gone to their classes today, eliciting suspicion from the staff. They were not disturbed though, until a patronus was sent to Harry and Ron about the Ministry.

Storm was quiet as she slipped into the hallways where the headmasters office was located. She crept up to the gargoyle.

"May I just go on up?" inquired Storm, though she knew the answer was no.

"Not the real headmaster, go on up." So even the gargoyle didn't trust her. Storm grinned from ear to ear as she crept up to the doorway. The door was, luckily, ajar. Storm murmured the silencing charm, so she wouldn't be heard. She slowly peered into the room. Inside wasn't Professor Umbridge. It was a woman, with dark black hair. She was in her mid-thirties and was talking to someone. Storm shuffled to the side, to see who that someone was. When she did she gasped.

"Shay." gasped Storm. She got up and sprinted out of there, thankful of the silencing charm. She ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room, but no one was there. She needed to tell them the truth. That Umbridge was Emmaline. Storm ran up to the boys dorm, hoping they were there. They were!

"Oh my god! Storm!" Harry attacked Storm in a hug.

"Umbridge is Emmaline!" gasped Storm, pulling out of the hug. "I'll explain everything later! But for now, I can't. Please! We must get to the great hall!"

They group followed her obediently, all confused. They practically sprinted into the Great Hall. They pushed open the giant doors. When they did the stopped cold. Face them were at least fifty hooded figures. Shay and Emmaline (Umbridge) stood behind them, on the platform.

"Get them." hissed Emmaline.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this story is slowly coming to a close. I say a chapter or two left plus maybe epilogue. Review please (: **


	29. Chapter 29

** Storm**

**A/N: New Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Storm is fully based off me, but that's it. :D**

**Narrator POV**

* * *

><p>"<em>Get them."<em>

Storm automatically backed up. The hooded figures, her followers, advanced on the group. All four of them yanked out their wands, though fear was evident on their faces. Finally the hooded figures removed their hoods, revealing women. All looked a bit psychotic to be honest.

"Now." hissed Emmaline. The Golden Quartet did not wait. They began to fire spells like madmen.

"Use any curse you can think of! It doesn't matter, truly it doesn't. They want to kill us. Fight back!" commanded Storm, flinging a purple curse at a nearby girl. She dropped to the floor instantly and began to twitch. Hermione was using curses no one had heard of; Harry was disarming; Ron was stunning.

"We need to alert the rest of the D.A.!" whisper-yelled Storm in Hermione's ear. She understood immediately. Storm covered her as she sent out the mass message. Now was the waiting game. About one fourth of the Infernas Angelis were one the ground or dead. The more that feel, the more malicious the others got. They fought until they heard a scream.

"They're here!" chirped Storm. Standing in the doorway was Luna, Neville, and the two Weasley twins.

"We've alerted the Order!" announced Fred. Emmaline didn't flinch, only smirked.

"That's alright. By the time they get here you will be dead, and I will be gone."

"Not if I can help it!" cried Storm. They charged, full on. Emmaline and Shay stood behind the fighting, laughing as the children fell. One by One, everyone dropped. Left was Harry and Hermione. Storm had disappeared.

o.O.o

"What happened here?" exclaimed Arthur Weasley, at the sight. About thirty five of the Infernas lay dead or unconcious on the floor. Shay and Emmaline, along with the other fifteen had disappeared presumably with Storm.

"Storm's gone!" shouted Harry, running over to them. "We've got to find her!"

"Calm down Harry, we will." sighed Kingsley. "But we also need to dispose of these."

"And take care of the others." interjected Hermione. Her face was worried and sad. Storm was her best friend.

"Here's what we're gonna do..."

o.O.o

Storm opened her eyes, only to be blinded by a particularly brutal light. She appeared to be in a basement? It was damp and smelled like a basement. Across the room was someone! He had a long beard and appeared to be sleeping. Panic arose inside Storm once she realized her arms were chained to the brick wall.

"Hey. Hey. Hey!" hissed Storm. The sleeping figure stirred before sitting up. Once he did, she gasped.

"Dumbledore!"

"Storm? My dear, how did you get here!" asked Dumbledore. He looked different, worn. Not so powerful.

"Emmaline is Umbridge! She-she attacked. I was captured..." whispered Storm, embarrassed. "Sir, how did you get here?"

"Alas, I hadn't a clue of Ms. Volt's facade. However, I do now. Storm can you give me a hand here?" He rattled his own chains.

"I apologize sir, but I'm stuck too." sighed Storm, tugging uselessly against the steel.

"Not if you believe." Storm rolled her eyes. They sat in complete silence for the next few minutes. The entire time Storm wished the chains would vanish. She grew furious after part of the time.

"Storm!" gasped Dumbledore. Before Storm knew what had happened the chains disappeared.

"Your wand is over there, on a ledge." explained Dumbledore. Storm followed the wall, since the light had gone away, and found them.

"Hold on a second Professor." whispered Storm. She used a quick charm to find out her whereabouts, and once she knew she sent a Patronus to the order. They would arrive any moment. Storm scurried over to Dumbledore and quickly removed the shakles.

"Am I the only one who feels like this was too easy?" whispered Storm as they crept up the dark, wet stairs. Dumbledore laughed quietly.

"Oh no my dear."

o.O.o

Storm slowly crept through the house, wand out. Dumbledore had stayed back to keep watch. Storm knew once she saw Emmaline she had to kill her. That's how it was with Dark Wizards, there wasn't a prison cell that could contain them forever. It was something that had to be done. Cold, it was; Necessary, it was.

"Look who it is." trilled the cold voice of Emmaline Volt.

o.O.o

"Harry, come on! We have to go!" snapped Hermione, tugging on his arm. "She could be bloody dead by now!"

Harry hurried along, towards the appration point. Her wasn't skilled at it, having never learned. So Arthur side longed them. They appeared in front of a quaint, country house in the middle of nowhere. On normal circumstances Harry would like the house, but it was not normal circumstances.

"This way." whispered Ron, gesturing to a window.

"Hello Emmaline." They heard Storm and Hermione gasped inaudibly.

"We have to save her!"

"Time, we need a diversion!" explained Ron.

"That'll be me." sighed Harry. He darted away from the group before anyone could protest. Harry ran towards the back entrance. Shay stood guard. She turned away for a mere second, a huge mistake.

"Stupify!" snarled Harry, his wand aimed at her. She gasped before dropping to the ground. Harry quickly sprinted inside of the home. He heard raised voices and shouted. Harry heard a scream of pain and panicked.

"STORM!" screamed Harry, lunging toward a door. He flung it open. Inside were Storm and Emmaline, both appearing to be either dead or unconscious. S

"Storm!" gasped Harry. He sprinted over to her. The Order burst in just as he did. Harry felt for a pulse, breathing in relief when it was strong.

"She's...dead?" whispered Kinglsey, referring to Emmaline.

"Dead?" gasped Hermione, moving to Ron.

"Yeah. Darvin, take her to hold up." ordered Kingsley.

A laugh rang out throughout the room. "Easiest dark wizard I've ever killed."

Everyone turned to Storm as if she'd gone mad. But then they all agreed with her. Harry looked at her and kissed her. Storm quickly kissed him back.

"Now there's only one dark wizard we need to catch." whispered Ron. The room went quiet. They knew it was true.

"But, let's just take a moment and relax. Enjoy life? Eh?" suggested Storm, leaning onto Harry. The group smiled at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fin.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello All!  
>So, this story Storm is done. I will not write an epilogue. I was going to, but I didn't think it felt...right? It was meant to end like that. Obviously, there were some loose ends. But I'm still learning. This was,is, currently my most successful story. I have a new story that I'm working on. It's called A Marriage Law. It is a Dramione story, for any fans out there. Here's a summary:<strong>

****A Marriage Law has been put in effect for witches and wizards ages 17-35. In order to preserve magical blood you are ordered to be married within three months and a child is to be brought forth within the next year. Relationships will be torn apart; Love will be manipulated; People will rebel.** **

**Like the idea? Read it and review it! (: **

**So, I'm going to say Au Revoir. Thanks for all you faithful readers. I'm truly grateful. This has been a fun story to write, and I am a bit sad it's over. But it IS over, no sequel. Storm Isabella Black is now a memory, a past figment of my imagination. Again, thank you.  
><strong>

**Adieu,**

**Stephanie. **


End file.
